Taubstumm
by Kokoro Okami
Summary: Wenn der Thronfolger der Saiyajin mit einem "Defekt" geboren wird, kann er kein König sein... Es sei denn, er schafft es, sich als würdig zu erweisen, bevor jemand anderes seinen Platz einnimmt. Yaoi. Vegoku.
1. Silenced

Autor: Kokoro Okami  
  
Dragonball, Yaoi, Pairing: Vegeta x Kakarotto  
  
Warnings: Noch keine.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Noch nicht.  
  
Widmung: Ni-chan, Kakarotta, Oujinchen, Chikara, Fellfie und dem Yaoi Hähnchen.  
  
Prolog  
  
Saiyajin.  
  
Kraftstrotzende, großgewachsene, kampfeslustige Krieger mit strubbeligen, schwarzen Haaren und einem langen Affenschwanz am Hinterteil. Das Königshaus von Vegeta-sei war immer sehr stolz auf ihre musterhaften Nachkommen. Ihr Clan bestand seit Ewigkeiten nur aus den sogenannten „besten"Saiyajin des Planeten und ihr Stammbaum ließ sich über Generationen hinweg zurückverfolgen. Nie hatte es einen Thronfolger mit einem Makel gegeben, jedenfalls keinen, von dem man wusste. Denn die Von Vegeta waren Elite. Und das wollten sie auch bleiben. Da würden sie einen Schwachen unter ihnen nicht dulden.  
  
Einen aber gab es. Ein einziger von ihnen war bekannt geworden. Wer er war, das erfahrt ihr nun.  
  
1: Silenced   
  
Der stolze König von Vegeta-sei, Vejiita no Ou, schritt ungeduldig in dem kleinen Zimmer hin und her, während er dabei von zwei recht hilflos aussehenden Saiyajin-Helfern angestarrt wurde. Als ihre Blicke dem König auf die Nerven zu gehen drohten, öffnete sich die Tür zu dem eher kargen Raum, und ein Arzt trat ein, über und über von Blut bedeckt. Der König blieb abrupt stehen.  
  
„Und? Was ist??"  
  
Der Doktor lächelte müde. „Die Königin hat sehr viel Blut verloren, aber sie ist über den Berg. Und ihr Sohn-"  
  
„Was ist mit ihm??"  
  
Der kleinere Mann lächelte nur wieder. Er hatte schon zu vielen Vegetas auf die Welt geholfen, als dass ihn die Ungeduld seines Herrschers beunruhigt hätte. „Es geht ihm gut. Er hat schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen, eine makellose Haut und sein Schwanz ist frei von jeglicher Krümmung... Er ist aber sehr klein, für ein Baby ohnehin, für ein Saiyajinbaby aber besonders. . . Wenn Ihr sie und ihn sehen wollt . . ."  
  
Er brauchte seinen Satz nicht zu beenden, der Ou war bereits an ihm vorbeigerauscht in das zweite Zimmer, zur Geburtsstation. Seufzend folgte er ihm und schloss die Tür.  
  
Vejiita Ou schritt langsam an das Bett seiner schlafenden Gefährtin heran. Fera war wunderschön, selbst jetzt nach der Geburt und nach dem hohen Blutverlust. Ihre schwarzen, rötlich schimmernden Haare waren lang und größtenteils glatt, aber sie hatte lange, stachelige Strähnen, die ihr sanft ins Gesicht fielen. Sie war recht klein, doch robust und das machte sie mit großer Kraft und viel Mut wieder wett. Ihre – zur Zeit geschlossenen – Augen waren groß und tief, und selten traurig. . . Vejiita hätte beinahe gelächelt, als er seine Hand sanft über das blasse Gesicht streichen ließ. Dann sah er hinunter auf das Kind, welches sie in ihren Armen hielt. Vorsichtig nahm er es hoch und betrachtete die Handvoll Saiyajin. Die Haare des Kleinen waren den seinen sehr ähnlich, spitz und aufrecht standen sie wie eine Flamme. Doch hatte der Prinz die Vorderlocken seiner Mutter, genau wie das rötliche Schimmern darin. Das Gesicht sah nach dem seiner Gefährtin aus, obwohl der König vermutete, dass sich die sanften Gesichtszüge mit den Jahren verlieren würden. Die spitze Nase hatte er jetzt schon von ihm. Prüfend blickte der Ou noch einmal hin. Dann seufzte er. Ja, das Kind sah sehr saiyanisch aus, aber . . . er war winzig, anders lief es sich nicht beschreiben. Gut, er war ein Frühchen, aber irgendwie ahnte der Ou, dass sein Sohn nie die Körpergröße seines Vaters erreichen würde. Das könnte ein Problem werden, sein Sohn würde sich beweisen müssen, um-  
  
„Vejiita . . ."  
  
Der sanfte Tonfall seiner Gefährtin ließ den König aufblicken. „Hai?" Die Königin lächelte. „Dein Sohn, Vejiita. Chibi Vegeta." Vejiita nickte. „Vegeta . . ." Als sein Name genannt wurde, öffnete der neue Prinz die Augen und sah seinen Vater an. Große, kindliche Augen sahen wissend in harte, kalte Tiefen. Dann gähnte der Kleine einmal und rollte sich an der Brust des Königs ein und döste weg.  
  
Nun hätte seine Größe allein dem jungen Prinzen nicht im Weg gestanden, da er aus einer mächtigen und starken Linie stammte, doch leider bahnte sich ein Unglück am Horizont an.  
  
Kurz nach der Geburt des Prinzen stellten die Ärzte einen merkwürdigen Defekt an seinem Gehör fest. Der König war bestürzt, ließ seine Doktoren ununterbrochen arbeiten und nachforschen, doch schließlich stand die Diagnose: Der Thronfolger war taubstumm.  
  
Für die königliche Familie war dies ein schwerer Schlag, und der Ou begann zu ahnen, was das für seinen kleinen Sohn bedeuten würde: Er konnte nicht König sein! Das Volk verlangte einen gesunden Thronfolger im Vollbesitz seiner körperlichen Möglichkeiten. Einen Behinderten, egal wie stark konnte und wollte es nicht akzeptieren! Also fällte der König eine schwere Entscheidung: Sein Sohn würde versteckt werden, außerhalb des Palastes, auf dem Land. Er würde nie erfahren, wer er wirklich war, und niemand würde jemals von seiner Existenz erfahren. Fera war dagegen, sie verstand nicht, warum Vejiita nicht zu seinem Sohn stehen wollte. Sie tobte und zerlegte mehrere Zimmer, bevor sie sich am Ende doch mit den Tatsachen abfinden musste. Aber sie beschloss, mit ihrem Sohn zu gehen. Der König willigte schweren Herzens ein, doch weil das Volk einen Erben verlangte, und weder der König noch seine Gemahlin weitere Kinder zeugen wollten, wurde der Sohn des Bruders des Königs zum Thronfolger bestimmt Brolli, der da gerade 2 Jahre alt war, wurde im Palast erzogen, während sein Cousin, und der wahre Prinz, mit seiner Mutter den Ort seiner Geburt verließ und aufs Land zog, ohne je von seiner Bestimmung erfahren zu haben.  
  
So vergingen viele Jahre, und der ehemalige Prinz wuchs in Frieden – und vor allem – Stille auf. Seiner Mutter verdankte er es, dass er die Zeichensprache der Taubstummen lernte, Lesen, Schreiben und alles andere Wichtige, und auch das Kämpfen. Bald hatte Fera gemerkt, dass in ihrem Sohn eine ungeheure Kraft steckte, und so nahm sie es auf sich, ihn zu trainieren. So konnte Vegeta unter anderem auch telepathische Kräfte entwickeln, und somit musste er sich mit seiner Mutter nicht mehr durch Zeichen unterhalten, denn nun konnte er auch direkt ihr Herz ansprechen. Eines aber änderte sich nicht: Er hatte keine Freunde. Es war, wie sein Vater vorausgesehen hatte, er blieb unter der Durchschnittshöhe für Saiyajin, und musste sich nicht selten gegen andere verteidigen. Bald hatte der kluge Junge verstanden, dass er anders war als seine Artgenossen, und zog sich zurück, las viel, trainierte, und sah oft mit traurigen Augen aus dem Fenster über das Land und die Berge, bis zum Horizont.  
  
Nun war zu der Zeit der Geburt des Prinzen 13 Jahre vergangen, und er war vergessen . . . Zumindest, was seine Echtheit anging, denn in den Dörfern und Städten wurde noch immer ab und zu von dem verstoßenen Prinzen geredet. In den Kneipen, den Lokalen, den Gassen und den Kampfplätzen munkelte man von der Legende des komischen, des anderen, des seltsamen Thronfolgers von Vegetasei. Und natürlich veränderten sich diese . . . Geschichten auch. Sie wurden dramatischer, abstrakter – und hoffnungslos übertrieben. Aus der Taubstummheit wurde ein Gehirndefekt, das Kind eine Art Krüppel, schließlich ein Monster, das man damals verbannt hatte.  
  
Und man hätte ihn als einen Mythos abgetan. Und es brauchte einen anderen, besonderen Saiyajin, um sein Schicksal noch einmal zu ändern.  
  
Zuvor aber ließ es ihn noch einmal leiden. Kurz nach seinem dreizehnten Geburtstag wurde seine Mutter sehr krank, und es war bald klar, dass sie sterben würde. Aber für den kleinen Prinzen, der niemals den Tod kennengelernt hatte, kam es wie ein Schock.  
  
An einem ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Abende rief Fera ihren kleinen Sohn zu sich ins Zimmer, wo sie in einem Bett lag, das Gesicht von langer Krankheit ausgemergelt und blass, aber ihre Augen strahlten ihm liebevoll entgegen, als er schüchtern und verunsichert an ihre Seite trat. Aufmunternd deutete sie ihm, sich neben sie aufs Bett zu setzen. Sanft wickelte die Mutter ihren Schwanz um die Taille ihres Sohnes. Sie lächelte und er sah sie an, um ihr von den Lippen abzulesen.  
  
„Mein Geta . . . Lange habe ich dir verschwiegen, wer dein Vater war. Und das, obwohl ich es in deinen Augen sah, wie sehr du nach einem verlangtest . . . Verzeih mir mein Kind, ich tat es zu deinem Besten. Du hast einen Vater, mein Sohn, und er ist sogar ab und zu gekommen, um nach uns zu sehen, als du noch kleiner warst . . . Du bist der Sohn des Königs der Saiyajin, Geta. Vejiita no Ou."  
  
Fera hielt inne und sah in das zutiefst schockierte Gesicht von Vegeta. Die dunklen Augen waren weit offen, Unglauben zeichnete sich deutlich in diesen Tiefen, die sonst jede Emotion versteckten, wegen der Demütigung durch Andere, die jede Gefühlsregung mit sich zog. Immer noch lächelnd zog Fera Vegeta in die Arme und sprach weiter.  
  
„Auch wenn es schwer ist, Geta, ich möchte, dass du nicht aufgibst, nur weil ich nicht mehr hier bin. Du wirst nun schon bald deinen Vater kennenlernen, denn er wird sich jetzt um dich kümmern. Ich weiß, du hast schon lange gelernt, für dich selbst zu sorgen, aber du brauchst noch immer jemanden, der dich gern hat. Sei nicht so dumm zu denken, du könntest alleine bleiben! Ich habe mir für dich immer jemanden gewünscht, der dich noch tausendmal mehr liebt als ich, und ich weiß, es gibt jemanden da draußen. Such ihn, Geta . . . Bitte bleib nicht für den Rest deines Lebens einsam . . .  
  
Und . . . dein Vater . . . er liebt dich. Vergiss das nicht. Er liebt dich genau wie ich . . ."  
  
Nicht lange nach dieser letzten Unterhaltung starb Fera, und der verzweifelte Prinz sah sich einer neuen, kalten und ungewohnten Welt gegenüber. Aber er wartete mit Hoffnung auf den Tag, an dem er seinen Vater kennenlernen würde.  
  
„KAKAROTTO!!!"  
  
Kichernd sprang der junge Saiyajin von dem Baum, auf dem er saß, hinunter und lief davon. Hinter ihm kam sein Bruder aus dem Haus gestürzt, klitschnass und triefend. Radditz hob die Hände um seinen kleinen Taugenichts von einem Bruder mit einem Ki-strahl aufzuhalten, aber seine Mutter kam dem Neunzehnjährigen zuvor.  
  
„Radditz. Du weißt, was ich von Ki-Strahlen in den Rücken halte. Wenn du ihn verprügeln willst, mach es ehrlich und nicht hinterrücks!"  
  
Die harte Stimme von Cauli ließ den großgewachsenen Krieger resignieren, und seinen kleinen Bruder wütend anfunkeln, der in einiger Entfernung auf einer Mauer saß und ihnen schweigend zusah. Leise vor sich hin fluchend verschwand Radditz im Haus, um sich abzutrocknen.  
  
Cauli sah zu ihrem jüngsten Sohn hinüber.  
  
„Kakarotto, komm her."  
  
Leicht beunruhigt tat der Saiyajin, wie ihm geheißen. Ihm schwante nichts gutes, denn wenn seine Mutter ihn einmal Kakarotto nannte, dann war er echt tief in der . . . . Allerdings schien der Fall immer häufiger einzutreten, zumindest in letzter Zeit. So schlurfte er mit hängendem Schwanz zu Cauli hin und grinste sie an, was er aber schnell wieder sein ließ, als er den ïlick in ihren Augen sah.  
  
„Kakarotto, was ist los mit dir? Du bist mittlerweile 15 Jahre alt, und benimmst dich wie ein 10-jähriger Gaki! Ich habe nichts dagegen, sich kindlich zu verhalten, aber du benimmst dich einfach nur kindisch! Du bist verantwortungslos und gedankenlos, du ärgerst deinen Bruder, der sich zur Zeit darauf konzentrieren muss, seine Prüfung im nächsten Monat zu bestehen, und wenn er mal Zeit zum Lernen hat, störst du ihm, indem du ihm Wasser über den Kopf schüttest. Und dein Vater, denkst du er hätte das noch nicht gemerkt? Aber du kennst Bardock, versuch ihn dazu zu bringen, etwas zu erklären, und der Kerl ist schneller aus dem Haus als du!"  
  
Cauli schnaubte, kam dann aber wieder auf den Punkt.  
  
„Mittlerweile hättest du dich irgendwo bewerben können, um uns ein wenig zu unterstützen, wie Radditz es seit Jahren tut. Aber eigentlich will ich nur, dass du lernst, für dein Handeln Verantwortung zu übernehmen. So kann und will ich es nicht weitergehen lassen. Ich will dass meine Söhne einen guten und ehrbaren Charakter haben."  
  
Als sie in sein betrübtes Gesicht sah, wurde ihre Stimme etwas weicher, und sie strich ihrem halbwüchsigen Sohn durch seine verstrubbelten Locken.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du das alles noch wie ein Spiel betrachtest, Kaka-chan . . .Und dass du es niemals böse meinst. Du hast ein gutes Herz. Ich denke, das was du wirklich bräuchtest, wäre ein Freund, der sich nicht so leicht von dir beeinflussen lässt, wie die meisten anderen Kinder. Seit du zur Schule gegangen bist, warst du immer der Gruppenführer, denn du warst meist stärker als sie. Du brauchst jemanden, der dir das Wasser reichen kann, und dir auch mal gehörig in den Hintern tritt . . . Naja, belassen wir es dabei. Das müsste ja wirklich schon ein besonderer Saiyajin sein. Von mir aus geh jetzt, spiel etwas, aber stell nichts mehr an, ok?"  
  
Kakarotto nickte mit beschämten Gesicht und sie lachte.  
  
„Nun guck nicht so! Ich weiß, dass es mehr braucht als eine Standpauke um dir ein bisschen Verstand einzuhämmern. Also schwirr ab!" Damit drehte sich Cauli um und ging zurück ins Haus.  
  
Kakarotto seufzte und erhob sich in die Luft. Ziellos flog er über das Dorf indem er wohnte, dann über Felder und Wald. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter Recht hatte, aber . . . Kopfschüttelnd sah er nach unten und erschrak.  
  
„Ich bin ja echt schon weit gekommen . . . Das dahinten ist die Hauptstadt, und der Palast . . . Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht müsste Papa da auch irgendwo sein . . ." Schnell suchte er nach der Aura seines Vaters und fand sie in einem Teil des Palastes, vermutlich dem Forschungstrakt. Sanft landete er neben der hohen Mauer, die um den Palast herumgezogen war, und konnte ein schelmisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken bei dem Gedanken, etwas in den königlichen Gärten herumzulaufen. Natürlich war es verboten, aber das war es ja, was es so spannend machte. Ohne einen zweiten Gedanken machte er einen Satz und war schon auf der anderen Seite.  
  
Vegeta keuchte leise unter dem schier unglaublichen Druck, der auf seinem Körper lastete. Er trainierte mal wieder in einem der kleineren Schwerkrafträume, dort wo er ungestört war. Mittlerweile waren drei Stunden vergangen, seit er seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgehen konnte, vorher hatte er einfach keine Zeit gehabt, er hatte eine Menge Papierkram für den König erledigen müssen.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Vater hielt der Prinz inne und ein wehmütiges Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, auf denen sich Schweißperlen gebildet hatten.  
  
Frustriert dachte er an ihr erstes Treffen zurück. . .  
  
Der kleine Prinz sah sich staunend um. So große Häuser hatte er noch nie gesehen! Wie konnte eine Person nur so viel Platz haben. Aber, diese Person war ja der König . . . sein Vater. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Vejiita no Ou kam herein in den Raum. Er trug einen einfachen Trainingsanzug, wie es üblich war unter Saiyajin, denn er wollte seinen Sohn keine Angst machen. Vejiita hatte diesem Tag entgegengefiebert und ihn gleichzeitig verflucht. Fera war gestorben, und nun musste er sich um ein gerade mal 13 Jahre altes Kind kümmern, er, der keine Ahnung von Erziehung hatte! Und dann war ja noch das Problem vorhanden, dass er sein Kind seit dessen Geburt verleugnet hatte. Er hatte gedacht – und dachte noch immer – das dies eine gute Entscheidung gewesen war. Sein Sohn wäre nie akzeptiert worden – das hatte die Vergangenheit bewiesen.  
  
Mit leicht zitternder Hand öffnete er die hölzerne Tür, hinter der der kleine Vegeta auf ihn wartete. Er atmete einmal tief durch und schritt hindurch.  
  
Er erkannte ihn sofort. Er sah aus wie der König selbst, als dieser ein Kind gewesen war, nur dass er die Vorderlocken seiner Mutter hatte. Und die Augen . . . sie waren dieselben, in die er am Tage der Geburt geblickt hatte. Und das Kind war klein! Er sah nicht älter aus als vielleicht acht oder neun Jahre, doch aus seinen schönen, tiefen Augen sprach Weisheit und das Leben selbst.  
  
Langsam ging der König auf den Chibi zu, und kniete sich, da sie allein waren, auf den Boden. Der Anblick seines Sohnes ließ ihn die Zweifel vergessen, ob er ein guter Vater sein könnte. Leise fragte er: „Vegeta . . .?"  
  
Der kleine Prinz hatte die Luft angehalten als sich die Tür öffnete und sein Vater den Raum betrat. Dann riss er vor Erstaunen die Augen auf; der Mann in der Tür sah ihm sehr ähnlich! Aber er war groß . . . Vegeta wusste sofort, dass er niemals die Größe seines Vaters erreichen würde, aber im Moment war es ihm egal und er lächelte etwas unsicher. Würde sein Vater ihn gernhaben oder wünschte er sich, dass es ihn nicht gäbe?  
  
Dann sah er erstaunt, wie der Saiyajin no Ou auf die Knie ging und seinen Namen sagte. Vegeta nickte, und weil er nichts besseres wusste, verbeugte er sich. Plötzlich öffnete der ältere Vegeta seine Arme und streckte sie nach ihm aus. Ungläubig starrte der junge Prinz in das Gesicht seines Vaters. Er sagte wieder etwas, und Vegeta las es ihm von den Lippen ab:  
  
„Komm!"  
  
Überglücklich rannte er in die Arme seines wiedergefundenen Vaters und warf sich hinein.  
  
Vegeta seufzte wieder. Seit diesem Tag hatte ihn Vejiita nie wieder umarmt. Er hatte es verstanden, denn niemand durfte wissen, wer er war. Also hatte ihm sein Vater erklärt, was nun mir ihm geschehen würde. Er würde im Schloss wohnen, in einem wirklich schönen Zimmer, das musste man sagen. Es war klein, aber gemütlich. Er würde als direkter Diener des Königs arbeiten, und zusammen mit den anderen Kindern essen. Meistens saß er dabei aber abseits und sah still zu dem großen Tisch der Elite hinüber, die mit dem König speisten. Freunde hatte er keine, nicht dass er es nicht versucht hätte, aber er konnte sich nicht mit ihnen unterhalten, da sie seine Zeichensprache nicht verstanden, und so wurde er bald langweilig. Manchmal besuchte ihn sein Vater abends in seinem Zimmer, fragte, ob es ihm gut ginge, und Vegeta würde jedes Mal einfach nur nicken. Sein Vater verstand die Zeichensprache auch nicht, aber er bemühte sich, die Worte von seines Sohnes Lippen abzulesen, allerdings sahen sie sich zu selten, um das richtig zu üben, und so schrieb Vegeta seinem Vater meist alles auf, was wichtig war.  
  
Viele Stunden verbrachte er auch in der Bibliothek und vermisste sein altes Zuhause, das Rennen durch den Wald, das gelegentliche Jagen mit seiner Mutter, das Fliegen . . . Sein Vater schien ihn für eine Niete zu halten, denn er ließ ihn nicht aus dem Palast heraus, nur sehr, sehr selten, wenn es ein Volksfest oder ähnliches gab, durfte er manchmal mit. Er durfte nicht mit den anderen Saiyajin trainieren, denn Vejiita befürchtete, dass er verletzt werden könnte.  
  
Vegeta schnaubte verächtlich. Er war nicht schwach, dennoch schien ihn sein Vater – wie die meisten – für leicht bekloppt zu halten.  
  
Langsam kamen seine Bewegungen zu einem Stop und er powerte hinunter.  
  
´Es hat keinen Sinn, ich bin unkonzentriert.´  
  
Schnell verließ er den GR und ging duschen, dann zog er sich einen schlichten, blauen Trainingsanzug an und beschloss, noch etwas im Garten spazieren zu gehen.  
  
Als Kakarotto jedoch auf der anderen Seite aufkam, erlebte er eine Überraschung! Er landete erstaunlich weich auf- einer anderen Person, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm unter der Mauer gestanden hatte. Panik erfasste den Saiyajin, und er fluchte leise.  
  
´Kuso! Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt, dass ich beim Spazieren durch den königlichen Garten erwischt werde!´  
  
Schnell rappelte er sich auf und schwang sich zurück auf die Mauer, um, wenn es sein musste, ordentlich Fersengeld zu geben. Schnell warf er einen Blick zurück auf die Person, die er beinahe plattgemacht hätte, und – hielt erstaunt inne. Der andere Saiyajin, der sich auch gerade, offensichtlich leicht benommen, aufsetzte, wirkte auf ihn nicht gefährlich. Kakarotto stöhnte innerlich bei dem Gedanken, dass er ein Kind vermutlich gerade fast zu Tode erschreckt hatte, und kletterte schnell wieder herunter von der Mauer. Langsam ging er auf den Sitzenden zu und fasste ihn sanft an der Schulter.  
  
„Entschuldige bitte, ich habe nicht aufgepasst!"  
  
Vegeta fasste sich an seinen dröhnenden Kopf. ´Ooh . . . was ist denn da auf mich gefallen??´  
  
Als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, drehte er sich rasch um und sah in das freundliche Gesicht eines anderen, jungen Saiyajin. Er bekam auch noch die letzten Worte mit:  
  
„ . . . habe nicht aufgepasst!"  
  
Kakarotto zog scharf die Luft ein, als sich der andere Saiyajin umdrehte. ´Wow . . .´ Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte er zwar innerlich den Kopf, musste aber zugeben, dass seine Reaktion durchaus angemessen war. Der kleinere Saiyajin war wirklich sehr gutaussehend, obwohl er so jung aussah. Kakarotto fragte sich aber, wie alt er wohl wäre, als er in die Augen des anderen sah, die älter als der Rest aussahen. Im Moment starrten sich dunkle Tiefen und erschrockene Augen an, bis Kakarotto seinen Mund endlich wieder aufbekam.  
  
„Äh, also. . . . Tut mir Leid, dass ich so auf dich draufgeplumpst bin. War keine Absicht . . . Du hast dir doch nichts getan, oder? Hier, ich helfe dir auf . . ."  
  
Stumm verfolgte Vegeta den Redefluss seines Gegenübers nahm dann nach kurzem Zögern die Hand des anderen, der ihn auf die Beine zog. Das nächste, was er bemerkte war, dass dieser andere Saiyajin mindestens eineinhalb Köpfe größer war als er selbst, was ihn etwas ärgerte, Da es außer Kindern niemanden im Palast zu geben schien, der kleiner war als der Prinz. Aber das Gefühl wurde schnell unterdrückt, als er in die warmen Augen des anderen sah, und er fragte sich, wie wohl sein Name war. Frustriert dachte er daran, dass er ihn nicht fragen konnte.  
  
Kakarotto hatte inzwischen eingehend die Erscheinung des Kleineren betrachtet, und kam zu dem Entschluss: wundervoll! „Hey, also mein Name ist Kakarotto, ich bin 15. Wie heisst du?" Als keine Antwort kam, runzelte er die Strin.  
  
„ . . .Du redest wohl nicht viel, was? Aber sag mir doch bitte, wie du heisst, ich möchte es gerne wissen."  
  
Vegeta hasste sich nun selbst für sein Problem. Das war der Grund, warum er keine Freunde hatte. Und er hatte jetzt nicht mal ein Blatt Papier, um es dem and- Kakarotto, aufzuschreiben. Und dabei wollte er ihn wirklich näher kennen lernen. Kakarotto war nett, offensichtlich stark – und nicht zuletzt, gutaussehend. Verzweifelt versuchte Vegeta, einen Ausweg zu finden. Schließlich seufzte er nur und deutete mit dem Finger auf seinen Hals und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Der Größere wollte schon enttäuscht gehen, als sein Gegenüber mit seiner Hand eine Geste machte, die der andere verstand. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf.  
  
„Du . . .Du bist stumm!"  
  
Das war deswegen so verwunderlich, weil es wirklich nicht viele Saiyajin gab, die stumm waren. Der Kleinere nickte. Dann deutete er auf sein Ohr und schüttelte wieder den Kopf.  
  
Kakarotto verstand. „Und taub?"  
  
Wieder ein Nicken.  
  
„Aber wie kannst du dann verstehen, was ich sage?"  
  
Vegeta schritt auf ihn zu und legte seine Hand an die Lippen des Größeren, strich mit den Fingerspitzen leicht darüber. Kakarotto schluckte und hätte beinahe die Augen geschlossen, weil ihm die Berührung dieses noch fast völlig Fremden sehr gefiel.  
  
„Also liest du mir von den Lippen ab? Sugoi! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das geht!" Der Kleinere nickte nur und deutete ihm, ihm zu folgen. Neugierig und wie verzaubert von der stillen Eleganz des Anderen, tat Kakarotto was er wollte. Nach einer Weile kamen sie vor einem Seiteneingang in das Schloss an. Kakarotto hielt zögernd inne. Als sich der Kleinere fragend zu ihm umdrehte, sagte er: „Das ist der Palast . . . Ich denke nicht, dass ich da rein sollte . . ." Der andere rollte nur mit den Augen und zog ihn am Arm hinein, und einen Flur hinunter. Bevor sich der Größere über die Kraft des Kleineren wundern konnte, hielten sie vor einer Tür und betraten ein kleines, warm erleuchtetes Zimmer mit einem Bett, Tisch, Sesseln und einer Feuerstelle. An der letzten Seite des Zimmers befand sich noch eine weitere Tür, die vermutlich zum Bad führte.  
  
Der Kleinere ließ ihn los und ging auf den Schreibtisch zu, nahm sich ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift und begann zu schreiben. Kakarotto, der etwas dämlich im Zimmer herumstand, setzte sich einfach mal in einen der weiches Sessel. Bald stand Vegeta wieder auf und reichte ihm das beschriebene Blatt. Kakarotto sah hinunter und bewunderte für einen Moment die elegant geschwungene Handschrift, bevor er zu lesen begann:  
  
Mein Name ist Vegeta.  
  
Ich bin 13 Jahre alt.  
  
Kakarotto lächelte und gab ihm das Papier zurück. „Wow. Ich hätte dich nicht auf 13 geschätzt! Du siehst aus wie Zehn oder so."  
  
Vegeta sah ihn wütend an und plötzlich vernahm der Größere ein leises Knurren. Fast hätte er sich umgeschaut, woher das Geräusch kam, da wurde ihm klar, dass Vegeta es produzierte. Überrascht sah er den Prinzen an.  
  
„Du knurrst ja!"brach es aus ihm heraus. Fast sofort stoppte das Geräusch, und Vegeta sah ihn fragend an. Da dämmerte es dem Größeren.  
  
„Du . . . weißt es nicht, dass du ein Geräusch machst, oder?"  
  
Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. Kakarotto nickte.  
  
„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Vegeta . . . das ist ein sehr schöner Name! Klingt fast wie-"  
  
Im selben Moment kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Matte . . . ! Du bist nicht zufällig . . . der taubstumme Prinz der Saiyajin, Vejiita no Ou´s Sohn??"  
  
Seine eigene Frage klang für ihn wie ein Witz, und so weiteten sich seine Augen auf Tellergröße, als nach kurzer Stille sein Gegenüber nickte.  
  
„Du . . .du bist es . . ."  
  
Total unter Schock saß Kakarotto auf seinem Sessel und starrte ihn an wie das achte Weltwunder. Vegeta wäre nervös auf seinem Stuhl herumgerutscht, aber dazu war er zu Stolz. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam der Größere heraus aus seinem tranceartigem Zustand heraus und kapierte erst mal, WAS GENAU das bedeutete! Und er erinnerte sich an seinen Platz.  
  
Vegeta schaute erschrocken auf, als er eine Vibration im Fußboden spürte. Kakarotto war von seinem Sessel heruntergerutscht und war vor ihm auf die Knie gefallen, den Kopf gesenkt. Nun hob der Größere ihn wieder und sprach zu ihm, während er tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
  
„Mein Prinz . . . Ich wusste nicht . . . Ich dachte Ihr währt eine Legende . . ."  
  
Entsetzt sah Vegeta seinen Gegenüber an. ´Oh . . .oh nein . . . Warum weint er denn? Ich will nicht, dass er wegen mir weint . . .´  
  
Kakarotto glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als sein Prinz sich ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl auf den Boden setzte, und sein Gesicht sanft mit seinen Händen berührte. Ein paar Tränen hatten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen gesucht, und wurden von schmalen, aber starken Händen weggewischt. Der Größere war noch immer fassungslos.  
  
´Da . . .das wird mir nie einer glauben . . . Kami, mein OUJI sitzt hier vor mir auf dem Boden und wischt mir meine Tränen weg . . .´  
  
In diesem Moment wollte er den Kleineren sehr, sehr gern in die Arme nehmen und an sich drücken, aber er beherrschte sich. Er konnte dennoch nicht anders, als seine Wange zutraulich gegen die warme Handfläche seines Prinzen zu drücken. Dabei kamen ihm beinahe wieder Tränen, und als er aufsah, bemerkte er den besorgten Blick des anderen, und es rührte ihn.  
  
„Gomen nasai . . . Ich bin nur . . . Wisst Ihr, alle sagten, Ihr währt so eine Art Monster, oder so. . . a-aber . . . Ihr seid so . . . wunderbar. . . so sanft . . . Ihr seid nicht so, wie es die Legende sagt. Und . . .Und ich fühle mich so schlecht dafür, es zu glauben . . ." Sanfte Hände auf seinen Lippen brachten ihm zum Schweigen. Tiefdunkle Augen bahnten sich ihren Weg zu seinem Herzen, und Kakarotto spürte, wie er rot wurde. Bevor er aber noch etwas sagen konnte, beugte sich sein Prinz vor und-  
  
-schreckte zurück als seine Tür abrupt aufgerissen wurde und ein Mädchen mit sehr verstrubbelten Haaren seinen Kopf hineinsteckte. Ihr eigentlich recht hübsches Gesicht war wutverzerrt. „Verdammt Ve, der König wartet schon seit einer Viertelstunde auf sein Essen! Hast du´s etwa vergessen?? Verdammt, nun beweg dich endlich!!"  
  
Und schon war die Tür wieder zugefallen. Kakarotto starrte – mal wieder – fassungslos auf Vegeta.  
  
„Du . . . hast du. . . weiß niemand, das. . . "  
  
Seufzend nahm Vegeta wieder das Blatt Papier zur Hand.  
  
Nur mein Vater weiß es.  
  
Und niemand darf es erfahren, ok?  
  
Ich muss jetzt gehen.  
  
„Wa-warte!"rief Kakarotto, als er das Blatt überflogen hatte.  
  
„Ich will dich wiedersehen!"  
  
Vegeta hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Natürlich! Du bist mein Freund!"  
  
Der Prinz konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Der gutaussehende, große Saiyajin wollte ihn zum Freund! Glücklich nickte er. Noch einmal nahm er das Papier und schrieb:  
  
Komm morgen Abend zu der gleichen Stelle im Garten.  
  
Damit nahm er den Größeren an der Hand und schob ihn aus seinem Zimmer und in Richtung Ausgang. Dann wollte er in die andere Richtung zum Thronsaal, aber Kakarotto ließ seine Hand noch nicht los, sah ihn an und lächelte.  
  
„Ich freue mich darauf. Gute Nacht, boku no Oujisama . . ." Damit küsste er sanft die Hand seines Prinzen und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. 


	2. Hail To The King!

K: Weeeee!!!! Chappie 2!! Und keine Sorge, B&B kommt auch bald, es ist sogar schon fertig! Ich werde davon das 17.Chappie wohl am Dienstag oder Mittwoch posten!  
  
K: YAY!  
  
V: Kami...  
  
K: ° Viel Spaß mit Taubstumm! Übrigens: Hail to the King heisst soviel wie: Lang lebe der König. Alles klar? Enjoy!!  
  
Ria: Freut mich auch, was neues zu schreiben! Enjoy!  
  
Lavendel: Hey meine Liebe! Tja ich hoffe das war nicht zu lange! Schließlich will ich nicht, dass ihr euch alle verkrümelt! Wenn doch, setz ich mich in mein Zimmer und begrab mich unter meiner Bettdecke und komm nie wieder raus!! O.o Heheh...  
  
Hilda: Danke! Ich hoffe, du magst dieses Chappie so sehr wie das erste!   
  
Frozen: Ja genau ich find Geta auch total kawaii in der FF, das ist auch Absicht! Ich wollte ihn sehr süß und kindlich machen... Aber warte mal ab, was noch so weiterhin passiert.... Heheheh.... °°°° sweatdrop...  
  
Dray: Danke sehr!! Ich mag FFs mit ungewöhnlichen Plots! Und ich wollte zeigen, dass ein behinderter Vegeta trotzdem nicht weniger wert ist als ein gesunder. Denn auch in unserer Gesellschaft haben es behinderte Menschen schwer... Ich hoffe, du bleibst noch lange mein Reviewer!  
  
Mangafan: Ich mag dich, du schreibst zu jedem Kapitel einen Kommi!! knuddel Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!  
  
Serina: Danke! Und wie gut, dass das Thema VegetaxKaka nie langweilig wird, ne? Ich bin kein bisschen über Kritik beleidigt, aber was genau meinst du mit zuviel Andeutung? O.O Die Fortsetzung von B&B erfolgt schon sehr sehr bald!!   
  
2: Hail To The King!   
  
An diesem Abend und dem darauffolgenden Tag lief Vegeta wie auf Wolken. Alles erschien ihm wunderbar, die Welt war in Ordnung und überhaupt war er zum ersten Mal in seinem jungen Leben richtig glücklich. In seinem Kopf wiederholte er immer wieder: ´Ich habe einen Freund!!´ Die anderen Kinder und Diener, und sogar sein Vater bemerkten die Veränderung, da er, sonst so verschlossen, heute mit einem leisen Lächeln durch die Gänge lief.  
  
Kakarotto ging es ähnlich; er kicherte den ganzen Morgen lang wie ein Idiot vor sich hin und strahlte Radditz an, als er durch die Tür kam um zu frühstücken. Cauli, Bardock und Radditz konnten es sich nicht erklären, aber sie waren froh über die positive Veränderung. Als Kakarotto zum fünften Mal am Tisch ohne ersichtlichen Grund zu kichern begann, sah ihn sein Bruder seltsam an und meinte trocken: „Man könnte dich für ein kleines Mädchen halten, das zum ersten Mal verliebt ist."  
  
Innerlich gratulierte sein Bruder ihm für seine fast lupenreine Beobachtung.  
  
Am Abend kam der ältere Saiyajin wie versprochen zu der Stelle im Garten, bei der er auf den nichtsahnenden Vegeta hinuntergefallen war. Der Prinz wartete bereits auf ihn und gemeinsam begaben sie sich an die Lösung ihres Problems: Die Verständigung. Kakarotto machte zwar einige sehr witzige Vorschläge, aber im Endeffekt hatten sie nur drei Möglichkeiten: Weiterhin das Papier zu benutzen, Kakarotto beizubringen, von den Lippen abzulesen, oder Vegetas Zeichen zu lernen. Im Grunde war es die Entscheidung des Größeren, und er wählte die zweite Möglichkeit. So verbrachten sie diesen Abend damit, Kakarotto darin zu üben, und er machte erstaunliche Fortschritte! Als sie ihre Übungen gegen Ein Uhr nachts beendeten, war der Prinz mehr als zufrieden mit seinem Schüler.  
  
„Du bist gut weitergekommen,"signalisierte er ihm. „Ich... bin stolz, Kakarotto."  
  
Der andere grinste. „Vielen Dank, mein Ouji." Daraufhin erhob Vegeta sich und streckte seine vom langen Sitzen steifen Glieder. Kakarotto tat es ihm gleich und lachte, als sich der Schwanz seines kleineren Freundes wie bei einer Katze sträubte. Plötzlich wurde er ernst, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Sanft berührte er seinen Prinzen an der Schulter, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Vegeta sah ihn fragend an und sein Gegenüber suchte nach den richtigen Worten:  
  
„Ano... Vegeta... Wenn der König kein weiteres Kind hat, macht das dich nicht... zum Thronfolger, oder so?"Innerlich betete er, dass er seinen neuen Freund nicht verärgert hatte. Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass jemand anderes zum Erben bestimmt wird. Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Vater einen behinderten Nachfolger wählen würde... Er hält mich für dumm und schwach."  
  
„Aber du bist doch nicht dumm! Kann er das nicht begreifen? Und... du bist zwar... vielleicht... nicht der Stärkste, aber was solls-"  
  
Er wurde schnell von einem sehr zornigen Prinzen unterbrochen. „Was soll das heissen?? Dass du mich auch für eine Flasche hältst? KUSO!! Ich werde dir zeigen, wer ein Weichei ist!! Komm!!"  
  
Damit schliff ein sehr aufgebrachter Saiyajin no Ouji einen leicht verwirrten Unterklassekrieger in Richtung GR. Als sie den Raum betraten und die Tür zuging, schien Kakarotto zu begreifen, was sein Prinz vorhatte. „Wi-wir sollen kämpfen? Jetzt gleich?"  
  
Vegeta rollte mit den Augen und ging in Angriffsstellung, nachdem er die Schwerkraft um das zwanzigfache erhöht hatte. Kakarotto zögerte, dann tat er es ihm gleich.  
  
´Ich hoffe nur, dass ich ihm nicht zu sehr wehtue...´  
  
Mit einem wütenden Knurren stürzte sich der Prinz auf seinen Gegner.  
  
Drei Stunden später verließen ein grummelig-zufrieden aussehender Vegeta und ein total zerschlagener Kakarotto den halb zerstörten GR, und begaben sich zu Vegetas Zimmer. Der Prinz nickte, recht stolz auf sich selbst. Er hatte seinen Unterklassekrieger nach Strich und Faden verprügelt. Natürlich hatte er selbst auch die eine oder andere Wunde davongetragen, aber im Großen und Ganzen...  
  
Kakarotto wankte keuchend hinter seinem Prinzen her und konnte es sichtlich immer noch nicht fassen, dass dieser schmale, kompakte – aber, wie er zugeben musste – muskulöse Junge ihn besiegt hatte! Zwar war es nur ein Trainingskampf gewesen, und er hatte sich auch erst zurückhalten wollen, aber das wurde ihm schnell ausgetrieben. Fast augenblicklich hatte ihn sein Ouji mit Schlägen und Tritten bombardiert, dass ihm Hören und Sehen verging. Und am Ende hatte er sich kaum noch rühren können, sodass Vegeta ihm wieder auf die Beine helfen musste. Der Blick auf seinem Gesicht war einer der Zufriedenheit und auch ein kleines arrogantes Grinsen spielte in seinen Mundwinkeln.  
  
Kakarotto war nur so dahingeschmolzen! Er hoffte wirklich, dass er nicht sabberte, denn so blutig und mit halb zerfetzten Kleidern sah Vegeta aus wie der Kriegsgott in Saiyajingestalt. Und wieder hatte er vor ihm gekniet. Und es hatte ihm nichts ausgemacht. Sonst, wenn er gezwungen war, vor seinem König oder der Elite zu knien, war es eine Sache der Höflichkeit. Jetzt, bei Vegeta, war es eine Sache der Ehrerbietung. Der Ältere fand es komisch, dass er ausgerechnet vor demjenigen freiwillig kniete, der es nicht von ihm verlangte.  
  
Auch jetzt, als sie das kleine Zimmer des Prinzen betraten, bewunderte er die geschmeidigen Bewegungen, die stolze Haltung, die funkelnden Augen und zerzausten Haare. Das Blut auf Vegetas Haut tat seiner Schönheit keinen Abbruch, im Gegenteil, es machte ihn noch anziehender.  
  
Fast schon tragisch, dass er sein Prinz war.  
  
Vegeta grinste ihn an, und deutete zum Bad. „Du kannst zuerst gehen." Kakarotto nickte, noch immer verwirrt von seinen Gedanken, und betrat den kleinen, steinwändigen Raum.  
  
So vergingen drei Jahre. In dieser Zeit wuchs die Freundschaft zwischen dem Prinzen und seinem Krieger. Doch beide hatten, seit ihrem beinahe-Kuss am ersten Abend keine weiteren Versuche unternommen, dem anderen seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Im Grunde wussten sie, dass sie sich lieben, aber... Es fiel ihnen schwer, gewisse Probleme zu überbrücken. Kakarotto hielt der Gedanke, dass er nur ein Unterklassekrieger war zurück, und Vegeta dachte, dass Kakarotto ihn nur bemitleidete.  
  
Natürlich hatten sich in diesen drei Jahren einige Gelegenheiten ergeben, wo sie den anderen küssen und umarmen wollten, aber... irgendetwas fehlte, das den Ausschlag gab.  
  
Sie trainierten viel zusammen in dieser Zeit, und Kakarotto kam mittlerweile jeden Abend und ab und zu auch tagsüber, wenn Vegeta nichts zu tun hatte. Der kleine Prinz war nun sechzehn Jahre alt und noch ein ganzes Stück gewachsen. Er sah nun nicht länger einem Kind ähnlich, er war zu einem wunderschönen jungen Mann geworden, genau wie Kakarotto, der schon achtzehn Jahre alt war, und seine volle Körpergröße erreicht hatte. Gegenseitig hatten sich ihre Persönlichkeiten ergänzt. Der Ältere war nun etwas nachdenklicher, nicht mehr so verantwortungslos. Und Vegeta war, zumindest in Kakarottos Gegenwart, offener, lebhafter und entdeckte seine draufgängerische und wilde Seite. Nun war es öfter mal Kakarotto, der seinen unbändigen Prinzen etwas abkühlen musste.  
  
Noch immer führte Vegeta ein Schattendasein im Hintergrund des Palastes. Sein Vater wurde langsam alt, es war notwendig, bald einen Thronfolger zu ernennen.  
  
Eines Tages kam der Kandidat dafür ins Schloss. Der Sohn des Bruders des Königs, ein großgewachsener, muskelbepackter Mann namens Brolli von achtzehn Jahren, war für mehrere Jahre fort gewesen, auf Eroberungszügen und im Krieg mit feindlichen Rassen. Nun war er zurück, und erwartete, genau wie alle andere, dass Vejiita no Ou ihn bald zum Nachfolger erklären würde. Dass er einen Cousin hat, wusste Brolli, aber den hatte er seit der Geburt nicht mehr gesehen. Naja, solange er ihm die Krone nicht streitig machte, interessierte er sich nicht für diesen Krüppel...  
  
Vejiita no Ou seufzte. Heute war der Tag, an dem sein Neffe zurückkehren würde. Der König hatte diesen Tag mindestens dreißigmal verflucht. Es machte ihm nichts aus, die Krone abzugeben, er sehnte sich sowieso schon seit Jahren nach einem etwas ruhigeren Leben. Aber das konnte er nicht führen, solange er sein Volk und den Planeten nicht in guten Händen wusste. Und Brolli... Er war ein Soldat, ein Kämpfer. Er verstand so wenig vom Regieren wie Saiyajin von Diäten. Vejiita wusste, wie Brolli mit Macht umging. Er hatte gesehen, was der riesige Saiyajin mit seinen Feinden machte... Einmal mehr wünschte sich Vejiita, dass er eine andere Wahl hätte. Aber Brolli war der einzige Kandidat von königlichem Blut, ausser seinem Sohn.  
  
Vegeta... Der König seufzte wieder. Er hatte in den vergangenen Jahren seinen Sohn besser kennen gelernt. Und einiges über ihn herausgefunden, was ihn erstaunte. Zum Beispiel hatte sein Sohn einen überdurchschnittlich scharfen Verstand, noch schärfer als sein eigener. Das gab ihm endlich die Möglichkeit, mehr Zeit mit Vegeta zu verbringen, ohne dass die anderen misstrauisch wurden. Er ernannte ihn zu seinem persönlichen Berater und Strategen. Vegeta war auch der Grund dafür gewesen, dass sie den Krieg mit der Cold- Familie gewonnen hatten.  
  
Insgeheim war der König stolz auf seinen Sohn, und fragte sich sogar manchmal, ob Vegeta nicht doch.... nur ganz, ganz vielleicht... König werden könnte. Aber er verwarf den Gedanken, als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Volk die Behinderung ablehnen würde. Und von seinem eigenen Leuten abgelehnt zu werden, das wollte Vejiita seinem einzigen Kind nicht zumuten.  
  
Er hätte ja eh keine Chance gegen Brolli...  
  
Der brutale Saiyajin würde, käme es zur Ernennung Vegetas, sofort Einspruch einlegen, und dann hätte Vegeta keine andere Wahl, als sich prüfen zu lassen. Und obwohl er die psychische Prüfung sicher bestände, müsste er dann mit Brolli um die Krone kämpfen...  
  
Der König hoffte einfach nur, dass Brolli seine Macht nicht missbrauchen würde.  
  
Er schreckte aus seinen trüben Gedanken auf, als sein Sohn den Thronsaal betrat, wie immer gefolgt von Kakarotto, Bardocks zweitem Sohn. Vejiita hatte nichts gegen ihre Freundschaft, er war sogar recht erfreut darüber, denn es schmerzte ihn, seinen Sohn immer allein zu sehen.  
  
Vegeta schritt schnell die Stufen zum Thron herauf und verbeugte sich höflich. Dann lächelte er und trat zurück. Vejiita no Ou aber hielt ihm am Arm fest, und als der junge Prinz sich erstaunt umdrehte, zog ihn sein Vater in eine Umarmung, die zweite seines Lebens. Zuerst wusste Vegeta nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte, denn was wäre wenn jetzt eine Wache hereinkäme. Dann aber schüttelte er den Kopf und presste sich fest an seinen geliebten Vater.  
  
Kakarotto lächelte bei dem glücklichen Bild, dass sich ihm bot. Zwei Vegetas die sich umarmten. Er selbst hatte sich verbeugt und war abwartend stehen geblieben, jetzt aber fragte er sich, ob er nicht besser hinausgehen sollte. Aber da winkte ihn Vegeta schon heran. Schüchtern blieb er auf der untersten Stufe stehen, wie es ihm gebührte. Der König hatte ihm immer Respekt eingeflößt.  
  
„Vegeta, Kakarotto, ich bin froh dass ihr hier seid. Hattet ihr einen schönen Tag?"  
  
Die Augen seines Sohnes strahlten, als er mit Zeichen erzählte, was sie erlebt hatten.  
  
„Oh, ihr ward Fischen? Hattet ihr Spaß?"  
  
Sein Sohn nickte und lächelte.  
  
Sanft strich der König seinem Sohn über sein Flammenhaar. Dann wurde seine Miene ernster.  
  
„Vegeta, ich muss dir noch sagen, dass dein Cousin Brolli angekommen ist. Du wirst dich noch an ihn erinnern."  
  
Vegeta nickte, an den Saiyajin mit dem gemeinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte er sich noch erinnern. Sein Vater fuhr fort:  
  
„Dann weißt du sicher auch, dass ich ihn in Kürze zum Thronfolger ernennen werde?" Wieder nickte sein Sohn und sah ihn aus dunklen, ernsten Augen an.  
  
Kakarotto hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte, nicht frustriert aufzuschreien. Es war so ungerecht!!  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, mein Sohn..."  
  
Vegeta starrte seinen Vater entsetzt an. So lange er denken konnte, hatte Vejiita sich niemals bei Jemandem entschuldigt. Und er musste es auch nicht, er war der König! Auch Kakarotto sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
  
„Wenn ich nach deiner Geburt zu dir gestanden hätte-"  
  
Vejiita wurde von zwei sanften Händen auf den Seinen unterbrochen, und er sah in die tiefen und unergründlichen Augen von Vegeta, denen seiner Mutter so ähnlich. Dann bewegte er seine Lippen und der König las mit:  
  
„Ich werde immer meinem Volk dienen, als König oder als Sklave. Genau wie dir. Und ich werde auch unserem neuen König gehorchen, aber zuerst wird für mich die Sicherheit und das Glück aller Saiyajin kommen."  
  
Seufzend ließ der König seine Stirn die seines Sohnes berühren.  
  
„Ich verdiene dich gar nicht, weißt du das?" Das hatte er allerdings lautlos formuliert, sodass es nur Vegeta lesen konnte. Der lächelte leicht und küsste die Stirn Vejiitas.  
  
´Mein Sohn... Du tust so viel für mich... Endlich will ich etwas für dich tun!´  
  
„Vegeta, pass auf!"Das ernste Gesicht seines Vaters ließ den Prinzen die Stirn runzeln. „Du weißt, dass Brolli nicht herrschen kann. Er darf es auch nicht! Es schien mir zwar unmöglich, aber ich will dir die Chance geben, deinen rechtmäßigen Platz einzunehmen!"  
  
Als Vegetas Augen groß wurden vor Überraschung, fuhr der König fort:  
  
„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit: Du musst das Volk wählen lassen. Falls ich dich jetzt zum Thronfolger erklärte, wurde Brolli dagegen sprechen... und wahrscheinlich gewinnen! Deswegen wird es eine Wahl geben, zwischen dir und Brolli! Wen die Saiyajin wählen, der soll Saiyajin no Ou werden! Brolli aber wird dich sicher herausfordern um zu beweisen, dass er der richtige Kandidat ist, und deshalb frage ich dich nur einmal: Traust du dir zu, gegen ihn anzutreten? Du musst es nicht tun."  
  
Eine Weile herrschte atemlose Stille. Dann nickte der junge Prinz, während seine leuchtenden Augen den Raum erhellten.  
  
Der König atmete tief durch. „Dann werde ich dich morgen als meinen Sohn und Prinzen dem Volk vorstellen. Geh jetzt, Vegeta. Ruh dich aus, denn deine erste Prüfung wird schon morgen auf dich warten, wenn Brolli den Palast erreicht. Und er wird nicht erfreut sein."  
  
Aufgeregt rannte Kakarotto neben seinem Prinzen den Gang zum Garten entlang. „Wow Geta, ich fasse es nicht!! Nun wirst du vielleicht doch König!! Ich meine, wer wählt schon Brolli, die müssten ja wirklich mehr als eine Schraube locker haben..."  
  
Während sein größerer Freund wie ein Wasserfall daherquatschte, verdrehte Vegeta nur genervt die Augen.  
  
„...Sie müssen dich einfach wählen, schließlich bist du der rechtmäßige Prinz! Und dass du dabei so ruhig bleiben kannst..."  
  
Vollkommen entnervt blieb der Jüngere stehen und funkelte seinen Gegenüber an, allerdings schien sich Kakarotto daran nicht zu stören. Entrüstet über dieses Zeichen von Respektlosigkeit, tat der junge Prinz das einzige, was ihm in den Sinn kam, um den anderen zum Schweigen zu bringen:  
  
Mit einem Ruck griff er Kakarotto in seine strubbeligen Haare und zog sein Gesicht zu ihm hinunter, bevor dessen Lippen mit seinen versiegelte.  
  
Einen Moment – oder eine Ewigkeit – verharrten sie so in dieser Stellung, bevor der Prinz zurückwich, und, etwas erstaunt von seinem eigenen Mut, lächelte. Aber bald hatte sich dies zu einem Grinsen erweitert, als er den absolut schockierten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes entdeckte. Sorgen machen, dass er zurückgewiesen werden könnte, machte er sich keine, denn er wusste genau, dass Kakarotto ihn begehrte. Jedes Jahr, seit er seine erste Hitze hatte, hatte sein Schwanz den Ouji mit einem speziellen Duft darauf hingewiesen, dass sein älterer Freund auf ihn stand. Genau wie bei dem Prinzen selbst, nur dass Vegeta seine erste Hitzeperiode erst in diesem Jahr bekommen würde.  
  
Falls Kakarotto ihn auch liebte, und nicht nur begehrte, würde er ihn markieren, dass hatte sich Vegeta fest vorgenommen. Für ihn war die Sache klar, er liebte den Größeren mit ganzem Herzen und wollte niemanden anderes. Aber, ob Kakarotto es genauso sah? Konnte er einen Gefährten akzeptieren, der als Außenseiter der Gesellschaft angesehen wurde?  
  
Auch deswegen wollte Vegeta gegen Brolli gewinnen. Sein Stolz verlangte, dass er sich dem anderen zuerst würdig erwies, auch wenn sein Herz etwas anderes sagte.  
  
Schließlich war es der nächste Morgen, und die beiden Saiyajinteenager standen früh auf. Sie hatten beide besonders gut geschlafen, was vielleicht daran lag, dass sie die Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten. Nach ihrem ersten Kuss hatten sie lange miteinander gekuschelt und waren af Vegetas Bett eingeschlafen.  
  
Gegen Sieben war Vegeta als Erster aufgewacht und hatte die nächste Stunde, in der Kakarotto weiterschlief damit verbracht, seinem ganz besonderem Freund dabei zuzusehen und sich wie der glücklichste Saiyajin im Universum zu fühlen.  
  
Es war schon halb Acht, als die Beiden das Schlafzimmer verließen und sich auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal machten. Die beiden frisch verliebten Saiyajin konnten nicht anders, als die ganze Zeit über Schwänzchen zu halten und sich immer wieder gegenseitig anzusehen.  
  
Als sie endlich doch ankamen, stürzten sich als erstes zwei Saiyajinfrauen auf den Prinzen und zerrten ihn an den Armen in eine Umkleide, wo sie ihm die für ihn passend zurechtgeschnittene königliche Kleidung anzogen.  
  
Als Vegeta sie wieder verließ, erkannte ihn sein Freund kaum wieder. Mit offenem Mund starrte Kakarotto den Jüngeren an und hoffte, dass ihm nicht die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen würden.  
  
Der Prinz trug nun einen tiefschwarzen Anzug mit weißer Rüstung, goldbesetzten Schuhen und weißen Handschuhen. Dazu flatterte ein rotes Cape hinter ihm leicht im Wind und das Emblem der Königsfamilie war auf der linken Seite seiner Brust eingraviert.  
  
Kakarotto fiel nur ein Wort ein: Unglaublich!  
  
Nachdem er merkte, dass sein Prinz unter seinem bewundernden Blick einen leichten rosa Schimmer auf der Nase bekam, lachte er herzlich und klatschte, was bei Vegeta eine hochgezogene Augenbraue hervorrief.  
  
„Gratuliere Geta! Wenn dich dein Volk so sieht, können sie nicht anders, als dir zu Füssen zu liegen!"  
  
Noch immer grinsend nahm er seinen jungen Prinzen an der Hand und führte ihn durch eine kleine Tür zurück in den Thronsaal, wo sich diesmal bereits Vejiita no Ou befand. Als der seinen Sohn sah, konnte auch er ein anerkennendes Nicken nicht verhindern.  
  
„Das Volk ist draußen versammelt, Vegeta. Es wartet auf seinen Prinzen. Komm!"  
  
Doch Vegeta schien auf einmal aller Mut verlassen zu haben, und er sah zu Boden.  
  
´Mein Volk... Werden sie mich akzeptieren?´  
  
Da spürte er eine Hand unter seinem Kinn, das es sanft nach oben drückte. Kakarotto lächelte, aber seine Augen sahen ernst in die Seinen.  
  
„Keine Angst, Geta."  
  
Der Ältere erreichte das, was er wollte: Sein Prinz drückte sich ärgerlich von ihm weg und knurrte leise. „Ich habe niemals Angst!"  
  
Um das zu unterstreichen begab sich Vegeta nun doch zu seinem Vater, der vor der großen, geschlossenen Doppeltür stand, die auf den Balkon vorm Palast führte.  
  
Er schluckte, als sich die Türen öffneten, aber da spürte er die Hand seines Vaters, die Seine aufmunternd drückte, und betrat mit ihm zusammen die Plattform. Vejiita deutete seinem Sohn, hinten zu warten, und schritt bis an das steinige Geländer. Dann hob er die Arme und seine donnernde Stimme durchschnitt das laute Gemurmel unter ihm. Hunderte von schwarzen Augen sahen auf und schwiegen.  
  
„Saiyajin, freut euch! Heute ist der Tag, an dem ich die Ehre habe, euch allen zwei wichtige Mitteilungen zu machen: Erstens werde ich heute den zukünftigen König von Vegeta-sei ernennen, und außerdem stelle ich euch den Prinzen unseres Volkes vor: Meinen Sohn, Vegeta!"  
  
Nun nickte der König ihm zu, und mit klopfendem Herzen aber unbewegtem Gesicht trat Vegeta zu ihm und sah hinab in das Meer aus schwarzen Mähnen, die ihn angafften.  
  
Eine große Stille hatte den Platz befallen, dann brach wiederum lautes Gemurmel aus.  
  
„Wir haben einen Prinzen? Warum lernen wir ihn erst jetzt kennen?"  
  
„Er sieht seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, er muss sein Sohn sein.."  
  
„Aber warum sagt er denn nichts??"  
  
Schließlich brachte der Ou sie mit einer Handbewegung wieder zum Schweigen und fuhr fort: „Es gibt viel das ihr verdient zu wissen, aber ich werde es kurz machen: Vegeta war lange Zeit in der Obhut seiner Mutter, der Königin. Ich habe bisher gezögert, ihn als rechtmäßigen Thronerben vorzustellen, weil er eine Behinderung hat, die ihn möglicherweise als mein Nachfolger untauglich gemacht hätte. Erfreulicherweise ist dem nicht so. Denn obwohl mein Sohn weder Sprechen noch Hören kann, ist sein Herz stark und sein Stolz und seine Kraft sind groß. Ihr habt einen würdigen neuen König, und er wird es sein!"  
  
Diesmal war die Stille bedeutend länger, als beim ersten Mal, und Vegeta fragte sich, ob sie ihren Schock möglichst bald überwinden würden. Wieder ging Gemurmel los, diesmal durchsetzt von unterschiedlichsten Ansichten:  
  
„Habt ihr das gehört? Er ist taub und stumm!"  
  
„Ich fasse es noch immer nicht, wir haben einen Prinzen und so lange nichts von ihm gewusst??"  
  
„Er muss der Saiyajin aus der Legende sein!"  
  
„Er soll der neue König sein?? Ein Krüppel??"  
  
Stirnrunzelnd sah Bardock seine Gefährtin an. Sie beide und Radditz hatten den Stimmen gelauscht, und Bardock war nicht einverstanden mit dem Gang der Dinge. Er erkannte den jungen Mann oben neben dem König, sein Sohn hatte ihn oft zu Besuch mitgebracht. Insgeheim hatte Bardock zwar vermutet, dass das Kind mit den Flammenhaaren von königlichem Blute sein musste, aber dass er den echten Kronprinzen mitgefüttert hatte... Kakarotto würde einiges zu erklären haben. Dämliches Balg! Er musste es gewusst haben...  
  
Auch Cauli gefielen die negativen Kommentare in der Menge nicht, und bevor jemand sie aufhalten konnte, rief sie in eine allgemeine Atempause hinein:  
  
„ES LEBE DER ZUKÜNFTIGE KÖNIG!! ES LEBE VEGETA NO OUJISAMA!!!"  
  
Die Wirkung ihrer Worte war bombenartig: Auf einmal streckten die Saiyajin ihre Hände nach oben und schrieen, klatschten, johlten und stampften mit den Füßen auf.  
  
„ES LEBE UNSER ZUKÜNFTIGER KÖNIG!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
G: TÄTÄTÄTÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ!!!! ES LEBE VEGETAAAAA!!  
  
V: blush  
  
K: Heheh... Kaka ist jedenfalls schon mal dein Fan!  
  
V: Ja.  
  
G: YAY!!!  
  
K: Ich hoffe ich sehe euch alle wieder in Chappie 3, Minna!!! Sayoonara!!! 


	3. Your Love Hurts

K: Weee!! Das nächste Chappie!! Und ich hab so viele schöne Reviews bekommen! _☺_

G: YAY!

V: Was natürlich ausnahmslos an mir lag. _Smirks_

K: -.-° ... __

_Lächelt_

Ich hab euch jemanden mitgebracht! _Öffnet eine kleine Schachtel_

Da-daa! _Eine kleine Gestalt erscheint umgeben von Rauch_

G&V: ??

_Rauch verzieht sich_

G&V: O.O!!!

V: Da-da----

G: Das Kind sieht ja aus wie du, Geta! Aber jünger...

K: Ich präsentiere Chibi-Vegeta! Ich habe ihn mir ausgeliehen!♥

V: _vom Schock erholt_

Du hast mein kleines Ich in eine Streichholzschachtel gesperrt?

K: °°°

Shenni wollte die DBs nicht hergeben...

V: -.-

G: _spielt fröhlich mit Chibi Vegeta_

Du bist soo kawaii als Kind!! ☺

V&CV: _glare_

G: o.O Woah...

CV: Ich bin kein Kind! Ich bin fast erwachsen!

G: Aww... Ja sicher! Möchtest du ein Bonbon?

K: -.-° Go-chan...

V: GENUG!! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du mein jüngeres Ich beleidigst, Kakarotto!!

_Schnappt sich Chibi Vegeta und verschwindet mit ihm aus dem Raum_

V: Ich werde dir beibringen, ein gefürchteter und respektierter Saiyajinprinz zu sein!

G&K: _sehen ihnen schweigend nach_

K: ...Wie wärs, wenn wir nun mit den Reviews weitermachen?

Frozen: Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung! Aber lass Geta lieber los bevor Kaka was merkt... °

G: Huh? Ist was?

K: Ich konnte es nicht lassen, den armen Goku von seinem Prinzen verprügelt werden zu lassen! -.-° God I´m evil....

_Smirks__ und streichelt Frozen_

Keine Sorge, du wirst noch viel über die „Erste Hitze" lesen... _purrs_

Mich fasziniert dieses Thema... und man hat so viele Möglichkeiten...

Hmmm... Viva la Geta... Geta ist doch aber ein Mann (und was für einer). Dann heisst es wohl Viva le Geta... _zuckt mit den Schultern_ Aber ich denke, das ist nicht wichtig.

_Zwinkert_

Also enjoy dieses neue Chappie!

Mangafan: Ja genau der Kampf wird... one hell of a show... _smirks_

Ob Geta gewinnt? Diese Frage wird weder in diesem noch in dem nächsten Chappie beantwortet, du musst dich noch etwas gedulden. Hier, nimm ein Bonbon! _Reicht ihr eins_

In diesem Chappie wird es dafür noch neue Probleme geben...

_Blush_

Vielen Dank. Ich mag Komplimente, aber meist werde ich schrecklich rot dabei. Also nicht zu viele, ich will nicht überheblich werden. °

Enjoy my dear!

SSJSweety: Danke! Viel Vergnügen... Oder vielleicht sollte ich dir nicht zu viel Kummer wünschen...

Vegeta20: Oh... Was für ein Kommentar! _Beeindruckt_

Vielen Dank für deine lieben Worte! Ich hoffe, ich kann dir auch in Zukunft gerecht werden! ♥

Serina: Hmm... Ich bin auch total in diese FF vernarrt... Ich bin schon sehr weit damit und suche noch nach einem geeigneten Finale! Ich denke, ich werde euch in dieser FF noch viel Kummer und strapazierte Nerven bereiten. Aber das ist alles Absicht! _Smirks_

Zu deiner Idee... Das wird sich bald zeigen ob du Recht hast. Auf jeden Fall wird dieses Chappie... aufregend. In JEDEM Sinne des Wortes.

Nessi-chan: Nun, da hast du dein Chappie! Ich hoffe, es reicht vorerst... Aber ich kann dich beruhigen: Das vierte Chappie ist schon geschrieben und wartet nur auf eure Reviews um upgedated zu werden! . Enjoy!

K: Soo.. Ich muss übrigens eine Warnung aussprechen:

DIESES CHAPPIE ENTHÄLT MEINEN ERSTEN LEMON... der kein Rape ist... -.-° Ob es aber ein so schöner Lemon ist, bezweifle ich!

Nun aber genug gelabert! Viel Spaß mit  

3: Your Love Hurts

Völlig ausser Atem löste Vegeta das lange Cape von seinem Brustpanzer ab und legte es auf einen kleinen Tisch an der Wand. Aufseufzend lehnte er sich dann dagegen und schloss die Augen, während er sein Blut in seinem Kopf pulsieren fühlte. Er grinste, als er eine wohlbekannte Aura sich nähern fühlte. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen wieder und blickte in das bis über beide Ohren grinsende Gesicht seines Freundes.

Kakarotto klopfte ihm begeistert auf die Schulter und warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

„Respekt, Geta! Du hast es gepackt!"

Bevor der Prinz antworten konnte, winkte ihn sein Vater zu sich hin.

„Komm Vegeta," meinte er lächelnd. „Zeit, den Platz einzunehmen, der dir seit sechzehn Jahren gebührt..." Und er deutete auf den kleineren Thron zu seiner Rechten.

Vegeta atmete hörbar ein, ging dann aber mit festem Schritt auf den aus rauem Stein geschlagenem Sitz zu und setzte sich. Vejiita und Kakarotto grinsten. Nun ja, der Jüngere grinste. Der König lächelte nur etwas um die Mundwinkel herum.

„Und nun-"

Er unterbrach sich, als ein junger Bote durch die Tür gerannt kam und schlitternd zum Stehen kam. Er ging auf die Knie und sprach:

„Ousama, bitte verzeiht die Störung, aber Brolli ist soeben vor dem Palast angekommen und verlangt Einlass."

Vejiita nickte grimmig und deutete dem Jungen, sich zu erheben.

„Führe ihn in den Thronsaal."

Der Bote verbeugte sich und lief eilig hinaus, um den Befehl seines Königs auszuführen. Vejiita Ou wandte sich zu seinem Sohn und dessen Freund um.

„Nun wird es ernst. Ich hatte gehofft, es würde mir noch etwas Zeit bleiben, um dich in königlichen Benehmen und so weiter zu unterrichten, aber es bleibt nur Zeit für das Allerwichtigste: Brolli wird versuchen, dich einzuschüchtern. Denk daran, was sein Ziel ist: König zu werden! Lass dich nicht verunsichern, mein Sohn..."

Damit setzte sich Vejiita Ou auf den großen, aus schwarzem Stein gemeißelten Thron und blickte Kakarotto an.

„Du kannst dich neben Vegeta stellen, aber verhalte dich ruhig und tue nichts!"

Der junge Saiyajin schluckte als er die Schärfe in der Stimme seines Herrschers hörte und nickte. Dann stellte er sich schweigend neben Vegetas Thron und senkte den Blick. Als er jedoch Vegetas Hand auf der seinen spürte, sah er auf und lächelte leicht zurück.

Lautes Stampfen im Flur ließ alle zur Tür blicken, die im nächsten Moment geöffnet wurde. Der Junge von vorhin steckte seinen Kopf herein.

„Ousama, Brolli ist-"

Er wurde jäh unterbrochen als sich jemand ungeduldig an ihm vorbeidrängte.

Ein großer, muskelbepackter Saiyajin kam auf den Thron zu und sah den König direkt an, dann verbeugte er sich knapp. Vegeta und Kakarotto schien er nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Ousama."

„Brolli. Deine Ankunft wurde bereits erwartet. Willkommen!"

„Ich wäre schon eher angekommen, Onkel, aber mich hielten interessante Neuigkeiten betreffend des Thronfolgers auf. Wie ich höre, habt Ihr den Prinzen vorgestellt? Warum das?"

„Warum sollte ich meinen Sohn als rechtmäßigen Prinzen nicht ankündigen?"

Brolli schnaubte, kontrollierte sich aber. Es wäre nicht klug, den König anzubrüllen, auch wenn sie verwandt waren.

„Ihr habt ihn seit langer Zeit geheim gehalten, warum dieser Sinneswandel? Wie lange ist das her, vierzehn, fünfzehn Jahre?"

„Sehnzehn. Und ich muss dich doch sicher nicht daran erinnern, dass ich mich vor niemandem rechtfertigen muss, oder? Und.."

Die bedrohliche Stimme des Königs wurde noch eine Spur dunkler.

„...sicher auch nicht daran, wie man sich in der Gegenwart des Prinzen der Saiyajin verhält!"

Brollis Augen verengten sich etwas, doch er sagte nichts sondern richtete seinen Blick zum ersten Mal auf Vegeta, seit dieser ein Baby war.

_´Mein Onkel muss den Verstand verloren haben, einen kleinen, gehirnamputierten Bengel zum König machen zu wollen... _

_...Obwohl...´_

Brollis Augen weiteten sich, als er Vegeta erblickte, und ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

_´....Eigentlich... Sieht er durchaus wie ein Prinz aus. Oh ja.... Dieser Körper hat durchaus etwas königliches! ...Vielleicht sollte ich ihn nicht gleich umbringen, wer weiß, wozu er noch gut ist.´_

Vegeta ahnte nichts von den bösen Gedanken seines Cousin, doch er spürte die dunkle Aura. Brolli trat mit einem merkwürdigem, falschen Lächeln, das seine Augen niemals erreichte, auf ihn zu und verbeugte sich überschwänglich, bevor er seinem Prinzen die Hand hinhielt.

„Cousin! Wie schön, dich wiederzusehen, das letzte Mal warst du noch ein kleines Kind, aber du hast dich vorteilhaft entwickelt..."

Kurz ließ der große Saiyajin seinen Blick über Vegeta schweifen, bevor er weitersprach:

„Na was ist? Möchtest du mich nicht wie ein Familienmitglied begrüßen?"

Vegeta ließ sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken und erhob sich von seinem Platz, ging auf Brolli zu, der ihn mindestens um einen Meter überragte und gab ihm seine Hand. In diesem Moment zog der Größere seinen Arm zu sich heran und küsste seine Hand, genau wie Kakarotto es immer tat, aber Vegeta lief es kalt den Rücken herunter und er war heilfroh, dass er die weißen Handschuhe trug. Er wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, doch Brolli hielt sie mit einer unglaublichen Kraft fest und Vegeta überlegte wütend, ob er ihn Kiblasten könnte, doch da ließ der andere schon los und grinste. Vegeta hätte ihm am Liebsten eine geknallt, aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass der Große sein Cousin war. Hinter sich vernahm er das drohende Knurren Kakarottos.

„Hmmm... Ihr sagt ja gar nichts, Oujisama. Habt ihr nichts zu sagen? Oder... könnt Ihr es nicht?"

Unangenehm lächelnd sah er auf den kleineren Saiyajin vor sich hinunter, der ihn zornig anstarrte.

„Oujisama... Wir werden uns sicher bald wieder sehen. Ousama, ich möchte einen Misstrauensantrag gegen den von Euch gewählten Nachfolger stellen."

Der Ou nickte ruhig. „Das steht dir selbstverständlich frei als Sohn meines Bruders. Ihr werdet also gegeneinander im Kampf antreten, um den Thronfolger zu bestimmen! Der Kampf wird in zwei Monaten stattfinden. Du darfst gehen. Für eine Unterkunft wurde gesorgt, du bekommst ein Zimmer im Palast und als mein Neffe wirst du mit mir und dem Prinzen speisen."

Brolli nickte und beugte sich zu Vegeta hinunter.

„Weißt du, wenn du nicht kämpfen willst, kann ich das verstehen... Du könntest mir den Thron überlassen, ich würde mich gut um dich kümmern... Überleg es dir."

Dann verbeugte er sich und ging hinaus.

Später, als sie allein in Vegetas altem Zimmer waren, verbrachten die beiden Saiyajinfreunde den Abend damit, all Vegetas Sachen in sein neues, größeres Zimmer zu bringen. Sein neues Zimmer lag nun ganz oben im Palast, genau wie das seines Vaters und war wesentlich gemütlicher, obwohl sich der junge Prinz erst an ein Leben in der königlichen Familie gewöhnen musste, hatte er doch bisher mehr als Diener gelebt. Seine Pflicht als des Königs Ratgeber ging er weiterhin gewissenhaft nach, obwohl es ihm sein Vater freigestellt hatte, damit aufzuhören.

Nun also kramten die beiden Freunde alles von seinen persönlichen Sachen zusammen, was alles in allem keine große Arbeit war, denn Vegeta hatte sich stets auf das Nötigste beschränkt.

Da war seine Kleidung, im Wesentlichen Trainingsanzüge, Schuhe, Handschuhe und Unterwäsche, dazu zwei oder drei Hemden zum Schlafen und einige Shirts und lockere Hosen. Kakarotto staunte; sogar er hatte mehr anzuziehen!

Ansonsten war da nicht mehr viel, ein paar Bücher, Stifte und Schreibzeug, Bettlaken, Kissen und Vegetas besonderer Schatz: das weiche Fell, in welchem seine Mutter ihn früher immer schlafen gelegt hatte. Es war schon zerschlissen, aber de Prinz hing daran und so kam es immer mit in sein Bett.

Die Saiyajin schafften es mit einem Gang sein altes Zimmer leer zu räumen und sein neues einzurichten. Kakarotto runzelte die Stirn, als er die kahlen Stellen betrachtete. Dieses Zimmer sah ganz und gar nicht gemütlich aus! Er nahm sich vor, zusammen mit Vegeta einmal einkaufen zu gehen. Vermutlich hatte das sein Freund in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie gemacht.

Langsam ging er zu Vegeta hinüber, der sich auf sein Bett gesetzt hatte und Löcher in die Luft starrte. Er setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nahm die schmaleren Hände in seine. Sein Prinz sah ihn an.

„Woran denkst du?"

Kakarotto lächelte. „Wie schön du bist."

Das fand er wirklich. Schon als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hielt er Vegeta für das schönste Wesen im Universum.

Jetzt errötete sein Prinz etwas und grinste. „Dann gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

Der Größere beugte sich vor und fing die Lippen seines Prinzen in einem sanften Kuss.

„Oh ja!"

Vegeta sah ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an.

„Und wie ist es... damit?"

Langsam lehnte sich der Kleinere zurück und zog sich sein loses Shirt über den Kopf. Sein entblößter Oberkörper schimmerte im Mondlicht.

Kakarotto schluckte schwer, er hörte sein Herz unter seinen Rippen hämmern.

„...Wunderschön..."

Der Prinz war offensichtlich zufrieden mit dieser Antwort, denn er lachte lautlos und zog den zögernden Saiyajin zu sich herüber. Er runzelte die Stirn, warum tat sein Freund denn nichts??

„Was hast du? Möchtest du mich denn nicht berühren, Kaka?"

Seine Sinne hatten ihm doch keinen Streich gespielt! Er wusste, dass Kakarotto ihn begehrte! Und er wollte ihn, also...?

„Geta... Ich kann nicht... ich meine, du bist der Prinz und ich bin nur ein-"

Vegetas Hand brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Die Augen seines Prinzen funkelten.

„Kaka, ich befürchtete immer, du wolltest keinen behinderten Freund haben. Keine Sorge... Ich würde niemand anderen wollen... Es könnte keiner sein außer dir!"

Damit verschloss er die bebenden Lippen seines Freundes, fuhr sanft an dessen Unterlippe entlang und wartete, bis ihm Einlass gewährt wurde. Noch immer spürte er Kakarottos Sorge im Hinterkopf und deswegen legte er all die Gefühle, die er für seinen einzigen Freund hatte, in diesen Kuss hinein. Und nun kam auch etwas zurück. Kakarottos Zunge antwortete ihm und sanft doch leidenschaftlich umstreichelten sie einander.

Dann zog Vegeta Kakarotto das Shirt aus und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die glatte Haut und entlockte dem Größeren damit ein Schauern und Seufzen, was der Kleinere an der Lippenbewegung sah. Lächelnd küsste er sich seinen Weg Kakarottos Hals hinab und über die Brust bis zum Bauch, dann wieder hoch. Dies wiederholte er noch einmal und zog seinen Freund dann über sich, als er sich nach hinten in die Kissen fallen ließ.

Gespannt wartete er, was nun kommen würde. Da er in diesem Gebiet noch keine Erfahrung hatte, hoffte der Prinz sein Freund würde nun die Führung übernehmen – aber natürlich hätte der stolze Prinz dies nie zugegeben.

Kakarotto musste sich zusammenreissen, um nicht laut zu stöhnen, als Vegetas samtweiche Lippen über seine Brust wanderten. Er schäumte nur so über vor Gefühlen, die zärtlichen Gefühle zu seinem Prinzen, die Leidenschaft und Erregung seines Körpers, die Sorge etwas Falsches zu tun.

Was, wenn Vegeta dies alles Morgen bereuen würde und ihn hassen würde? Kami, das könnte er nicht ertragen...

Aber hier war er, sein Prinz, vor ihm und offensichtlich mit allem einverstanden...

Plötzlich fand er sich über ihm wieder und überrascht blickte er in die großen, neugierigen Augen seines Freundes. Er hatte erwartet, Vegeta würde führen, wieso erwartete er es auf einmal von ihm?

Vegeta seufzte innerlich, Kakarotto tat nichts, und dabei war ihm doch schon so heiß, dass er dachte zu kochen, aber der Größere sah ihn nur so seltsam an...

_´Tja, dann muss ich das wohl selbst in die Hände nehmen...´_

Geschickt rollte er sie beide herum und küsste seinen Freund nochmals, auch, um sich etwas Zeit zu verschaffen, um seine nächsten Schritte zu planen.

Entschlossen, und weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel, knotete der Prinz den Gürtel auf, der um die Taille des Älteren gebunden war. Dann, immer in den Augen des anderen nach Ablehnung suchend, schob er den weichen Stoff langsam über muskulöse Hüften und Knie, Waden und Füße, dann ließ er ihn zu Boden fallen und begutachtete seinen enthüllten Freund.

Zufrieden mit sich als er die offensichtliche Erregung des anderen bemerkte, streichelte der Prinz die weiche Haut auf der Innenseite der Schenkel und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Kakarotto aufstöhnte und den Kopf zurückwarf.

Dann machte sich Vegeta an seiner restlichen Kleidung zu schaffen. Als auch er vollkommen nackt war, kletterte er auf seinen Freund und setzte sich auf dessen Bauch.

Kakarotto sah ihn erstaunt an, doch seine Kinnlade fiel nach unten, als er seinen jungen Prinzen in all seiner Herrlichkeit und Vollkommenheit über sich sah. Alles an Vegeta war von bezaubernder Schönheit und seine geringe Größe machten ihn einzigartig unter seinen Artgenossen. Und diese Augen...

Ungezähmte Liebe schien ihm aus diesen Tiefen entgegen und der Größere hätte beinahe aufgeheult vor Glück.

Seine Gedanken fanden ein jähes Ende, als sein Prinz seine Männlichkeit berührte.

Vegeta war etwas unentschlossen, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Also entschloss er sich dazu, erst einmal die Zentrale des Ganzen zu begutachten. Neugierig besah er Kakarottos Erregung; er hatte so was noch nie gesehen Da er es aber nicht eklig fand, stupste er den Penis seines Freundes probeweise an.

Die Wirkung war verheerend: Auf einmal bog sich Kakarottos Körper wie ein Flitzbogen durch, und er schrie auf. Seine Wangen zierte ein tiefes Rot, welches ihn noch anziehender machte. Vegeta leckte sich die Lippen; es wurde spannend. Nie hätte er gedacht, das man jemanden mit solch kleinen Berührungen so ausser Kontrolle bringen konnte!

_´Also, irgendetwas muss ich mit dem Ding jetzt anstellen...´_

Nachdenklich sah er an sich herunter.

_´Kaasan hat mir erzählt, wie es bei ihr und Tousan lief... Aber ich bin ein Mann, wo soll ich...´_

Ihm kam ein Gedanke und er schüttelte sich.

_´Also DAS mache ich nicht! Ist ja eklig!!´_

Dummerweise wurde ihm gerade jetzt auch seine eigene Erregung deutlich, die auf den Geruch und den Anblick des Größeren Saiyajin reagierte. Noch dazu stöhnte und wand sich sein Freund noch immer unter ihm, und es schien ihn etwas sehr zu quälen.

„Aaah... Vegetaaaaahhh..."

Er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst. Sich selbst zunickend, beschloss Vegeta, seinen Plan durchzuführen.

Er erhob sich und positionierte sich neu über seinem größeren Freund, dann setzte er sich langsam, bis er die Spitze von Kakarottos Penis an seinem Hintereingang spüren konnte. Einen Moment zögerte er, dann zuckte er innerlich mit den Schultern.

_´Einfach ausprobieren...´_

Dann holte er Luft und ließ sich hinunterfallen.

Einen Augenblick lang geschah nichts, dann schlug plötzlich Schmerz in einer riesigen Welle über ihm zusammen. Es war, als würde er innerlich zerrissen, und Vegeta hätte geschrieen, wenn er es gekonnt hätte.

Stattdessen biss er sich auf die Lippen, bis diese bluteten und kniff die Augen zusammen um die Tränen am Fallen zu hindern.

_´Kami..Warum ist das so?? Es....es tut so weh!!´_

Schande überflutete ihn, als er daran dachte, was Kakarotto wohl denken würde, wenn er sah, dass sein Prinz beim Sex heulte wie ein kleines Kind. Wütend auf sich selbst wischte er mit einem zitternden Handrücken eine Träne weg, die doch ihren Weg über seine Wange gefunden hatte.

_´Ich werde es schaffen... Es kann doch nicht mehr schlimmer werden, oder??´_

Mit allem was er hatte zwang sich der Prinz, sich wieder aufzurichten und hätte am liebsten geheult, als seine empfindlichen jungfräulichen Innenwände weiter einrissen, und wie tausend Nadeln stachen.

Entgegen allen Instinkten zwang er sich wieder runter, und noch mal , und noch mal. Dann konnte er nicht mehr. Sein Körper war bis zum Äußersten angespannt und verkrampft, und er fühlte Blut zwischen seinen Beinen hinab laufen. 

Er dachte er würde sicher gleich ohnmächtig.

Kakarotto hatte kaum mitbekommen, was sein Prinz vorhatte, und sah erst auf, als er fühlte, wie seine Männlichkeit ruckartig von etwas sehr Engem umschlossen wurde. Aber etwas stimmte nicht, es war ZU eng, auf diese Weise würde es sicher nicht klappen-

„WA-"

Sofort schoss sein Kopf nach oben und der größere Saiyajin starrte entsetzt auf das Bild das sich ihm bot:

Der Prinz, SEIN Prinz, hatte sich mit ihm vereinigt. Das war an sich nicht schlimm, aber Kakarotto hörte auf zu atmen, als er in das Gesicht Vegetas sah. Er sah die Emotionen, konnte den Schmerz fast selbst spüren, der sich so deutlich bemerkbar machte.

Eine einzelne Träne lief über das verkrampfte Gesicht, doch sie wurde rasch weggewischt. Der Größere keuchte.

_´Er....weint.... MEIN VEGETA WEINT!!´_

Bevor er einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, bewegte sich sein Prinz auf ihm in einem verzweifelten Versuch, den Schmerz zu verdrängen, und der Anblick brach Kakarottos Herz.

„NEIN!!!"

Mit einem Aufschrei tief aus seinem Herzen setzte er sich auf und hob Vegeta so vorsichtig wie möglich von sich herunter. Seine eigenen Tränen verklärten seine Sicht, doch er sah den Schaden, den der Kleinere sich soeben selbst erzwungen hatte.

Als er ihn an sich presste, bemerkte Kakarotto etwas Nasses an seinen Beinen. Es war Vegetas Blut.

Als er an sich heruntersah, fand er dass auch sein Unterleib rot befleckt war.

Er verstand, was genau passiert war. Vegeta hatte das zum ersten Mal gemacht, und nicht gewusst, dass man da besonders vorsichtig sein musste! Noch dazu kam, dass er so viel kleiner war als Kakarotto selbst, und noch nicht vollkommen ausgewachsen.

Sanft wickelte er seinen an seiner Brust zusammengekauerten Prinzen in die Bettdecke und hielt ihn fest. Als er ihm die schweissnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, bemerkte er auch die zerbissene Unterlippe. Und Vegeta weinte. Vollkommen lautlos, aber heftig.

Kakarotto konnte nicht anders, als sich die Schuld dafür geben, und vergrub sein Gesicht in den dunklen Haaren seines Geliebten.

„Verzeih mir, Vegeta!" schluchzte er. „Verzeih mir..."

Und für eine scheinbar endlos lange Zeit hielten sie sich gegenseitig, bevor die Tränen weniger wurden und sie Beide letztendlich einschliefen.


	4. Introduction of the Devil

Koko: Weeee!!!! Hallo! Konnichiwa zum nächsten Chappie von Taubstumm! Es wird HEISS!! _Snickers__ evilly_

Doch, ernsthaft, dieses Chapter ist – im Vergleich zu den anderen natürlich – recht leicht und enthält nicht soooo viel ´angst´.

G: Werden Chibi- Geta und Mini-Me Sex haben?

K: o.O Waa-?

G: Huh? Was hab ich gesagt? _Smiles__ innocently_

K: ...Ok. Äh, nun ja, in gewisser Weise, vielleicht, aber, nein, kein Sex!

G: Awww...

K: Nicht traurig sein, Go-chan, das kommt noch früher... oder später.

Aber, wo wir grad von Geta reden... er hat sich mit Chibi Geta ins Badezimmer eingeschlossen und kommt nicht mehr heraus... Ich hab vorhin mal geklopft... Ich glaub er sagte was von „Ich bin der Prinz und lasse es nicht zu, dass Bakas wie ihr mein Alter Ego veralbern" ...Das war jetzt natürlich die zensierte Version!

_In diesem Moment geht die Tür auf und die beiden Vegetas kommen herein._

V: Hn.

G: Geta! Du bist zurück!

V&CV: Hn.

G: O.o??

CV: Was, Baka, noch nie was von Synchronsprechen gehört?

K: Vegeta!

CV&V: _genervt_ Was, Onna??

K: ...o.O°°°

CV: _verschränkt die Arme_ Ich bin nicht länger euer Spielzeug! Ich will nicht wie ein Kind behandelt werden!! Ich bin ein Ausgewachsener!

V&G&K: -.-°°

V: _etwas rötlich _...Erwachsener, Chibi-Me.

 CV: Ups... Tschuldigung! _Lächelt verlegen_

K: _sigh_ Ich glaube nicht, dass dein kleines Ich genau wie du wird, Geta. Er ist bereits jetzt mit Kaka-chan in Kontakt gekommen! Und wir alle wissen, wie sehr die Sons die Vegetas beeinflussen... Nur im Positiven, natürlich! °

_Death__ Glare von Vegeta_.__

CV: _Trotzig _Wartet es nur ab! Ich zeig euch gleich im Chappie, dass ich genauso erwachsen bin, wie ihr!

K: Genaugenommen bin ich keine Erwachsene. Ich werde erst am elften dieses Monats 17... Hey dann bin ich aber immer noch keine Erwachsene...! -.-°

V: Heheheheheh...

CV: _sniff_ Ihr werdet es schon sehen! Ich bin der zukünftige König der Saiyajin!! Nichts kann mich aufhalten!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!

_Rennt hinaus und schlägt die Tür hinter sich zu._

V: _stolz_ Seht ihr? Er hat schon von mir gelernt!

K&G: ...

_Alle drei schauen zu, wie die Tür sich langsam nach innen neigt und mit einem lauten BUMPS! auf dem Boden landet._

K&V&G: ...

_Aus der Ferne: _

CV: TSCHULDIGUNG!

V: -.-°

G: _lacht_

K: ... Die Reviews!

Nessi-chan: Bin ganz deiner Meinung, drei Chappies sind zu wenig. Und weißt du, wie sie sich vermehren?

G: _unschuldig _Mit Sex?

V: _schlägt sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn_

K: ...Wenn ihr mehr Reviews schreibt!

Also sei auch weiterhin ein braves, kleines Nessi-chan und schreib mir deine-

G: Intimsten Geheimnisse!

V: Kakarotto!

K: O.O°° D...deine...deine Meinung! Genau! °

Ich sehe dich dann in Chappie 5!

SSJSweety: Du schreibst meine kürzesten Reviews, aber zu jedem Chappie einen. Deswegen, vielen Dank!

Also, zögere nicht mir ebenfalls deine intimsten Geh- AHHH!!!! KUSO, GO-CHAN!!

G: _pfeift unschuldig_

K: -.-° Deine Meinung! Schreib sie mir! Ja....

Bis bald!

Misia: Tja... was soll ich von deinem Review halten? Ich bin sicher, du hast es nicht böse gemeint, aber ich war ziemlich verwirrt als ich ihn gelesen hab...

Erst schreibst du, dass es dir gefällt, und dann hast du ne ganz andere Idee...

Gomen nasai, aber ich mag mein Ende trotzdem lieber, deswegen ist es ja auch meins... Ich hätte Geta natürlich umsorgt werden lassen können von Kaka aber das war es – meiner Ansicht nach – nicht, was er jetzt brauchte. Um die Blutflecken kann man sich noch später kümmern, jetzt brauchte Geta einfach nur die Zuneigung und Liebe seines Freundes.

Vielleicht findet dieses Chappie ja mehr deine Zustimmung!

Cu!

Lina: _blush_ Heh, tja... Danke für das Lob aber so viel Fantasie braucht man nicht für so eine FF. Der eigentliche Sinn der Geschichte und warum Geta darin taubstumm ist, klärt sich noch auf...

Ja ich lasse ihn leiden. Und es wird noch schlimmer werden, bevor es besser wird. Aber es gibt immer Hoffnung!

Bis dann!

K: Soo... Eins noch:

**Warnungen für dieses Chapter: Sexuelle Belästigung / leichter Lemon!**

**(If you don´t like it you´re in the wrong Fanfiction.)**

**Dieses Chappie widme ich den Leuten da draussen, die schon mal einen Writers Block hatten! .**

K: Auf geht's mit Taubstumm, Kapitel...

4: Introduction of the Devil

Als Kakarotto am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Vegeta nicht mehr bei ihm. Das Schlimmste befürchtend erhob sich der junge Saiyajin und sah sich um – und atmete erleichtert aus, als er den Prinzen am Fenster sitzend fand, die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen. Sorge überfiel ihn von neuem, als er die Trauer spürte, die von dem kleineren Saiyajin ausging. Langsam trat er auf Vegeta zu; er wollte ihn nicht erschrecken, denn der Prinz schien mit seinen Gedanken sehr weit weg zu sein.

Als er seine Hand sanft auf die Schulter seines Oujis legen wollte, wandte ihm Vegeta den Kopf zu und sah ihn an. Kakarotto erschrak, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken, als er einen Blick in dem blassen Gesicht sah, den er noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Diese dunklen Augen spiegelten nichts als Leere wider.

Dann schien der Prinz ihn wahrzunehmen und der Größere zwang sich, den Blick von Vegetas Augen loszureißen und sich stattdessen auf die Lippen des Oujis zu konzentrieren.

„Warum, Kaka? Warum war es so?"

Der Andere schluckte, bevor er antwortete. „Es... sollte nicht so sein, Ve. Es sollte anders sein."

„...Es tat weh." Beschämt ließ Vegeta den Kopf hängen. „Gomen. Ich rede wie ein kleines Kind!"

„Es wird niemand außer mir je erfahren. Geta... Ich verspreche dir, dass es anders sein kann. Das es schön wird.... Lassen wir uns Zeit, ok?"

Liebevoll legte der Größere seine Arme um seinen Freund und hielt ihn fest.

Nach kurzer Zeit lehnte sich der Prinz zurück und schloss die Augen.

„In Ordnung."

Kakarotto lächelte und hob ihn hoch. Als er den überraschten Blick seines Oujis sah, beeilte er sich zu erklären:

„Geta, ich weiß, dass ich dringend duschen muss..."

Innerlich stöhnte er bei dem Gedanken an all das Blut auf seinem Unterleib.

„...und ich weiß, dass du verletzt bist und Schmerzen hast. Du brauchst Hilfe-"

Wütend schlug ihn sein Freund in die Brust. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe! Von niemandem! Wag es nicht, mich zu bemitleiden, Kakarotto!!"

Der Größere seufzte und resignierte. „Na meinetwegen, aber komm wenigstens mit duschen, ja? Und dann kann ich ja etwas für dich tun... bitte Geta! Lass mich dir helfen!"

Ein leises Knurren war die einzige Reaktion, die er bekam, und deswegen beschloss Kakarotto, einfach das zu machen, was in dieser Situation das Vernünftigste war: Nichts sagen.

Mit Vegeta auf dem Arm betrat er das Badezimmer und setzte den kleineren Saiyajin sanft ab, um das Wasser auf die richtige Temperatur zu bringen. Als er zufrieden war, drehte er sich um und begann sich auszuziehen, was der Prinz nach einem kurzen Augenblick ebenfalls tat. Goku und Vegeta zuckten beide zusammen, der Eine offensichtlich, der Andere innerlich, als sie das getrocknete Blut auf dem jeweils anderen Körper sahen.

Still stellten sie sich unter die Dusche und begannen, sich vorsichtig abzuwaschen. Als Kakarotto seinem Ouji helfen wollte, bekam er ein drohendes Knurren als Antwort, und seufzend resignierte der Größere.

Als sie fertig waren, wickelten sie sich in weiche Handtücher und kehrten in das große Schlafzimmer zurück.

Kakarotto fiel der hinkende Gang seines Prinzen auf, als ihn ein Gedanke kam.

„Hey Vegeta... Am besten, du cremst dich äh... da unten ein, ich meine... sonst wird das sicher noch länger echt wehtun... meinst du nicht?"

Ein total fassungsloser Blick traf den Größeren, und Kakarotto beeilte sich hinzuzufügen:

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dir dabei-"

„IIE!! Ich mach das allein!" Tiefrot verschwand ein mörderisch aussehender Vegeta nochmals im Bad, bevor er nach ca. 10 Minuten die Tür wieder öffnete, mit einem äußerst pikierten Gesichtsausdruck.

Schnell zogen sie sich ihre üblichen Klamotten an, dann deutete der Prinz dem Unterklassekrieger, ihm zu folgen.

Als sie den Speisesaal zum Frühstück betraten, stöhnten beide innerlich auf: Brolli saß an der schweren, hölzernen Tafel, auf der bereits das Frühstück stand und nur darauf wartete, gegessen zu werden.

Vejiita Ou wartete ebenfalls und als er seinen Sohn und dessen besten Freund sah, erhellten sich seine schwarzen, harten Augen etwas und er deutete den beiden jüngsten Saiyajin, Platz zu nehmen.

Zu seinem großen Missfallen saß Brolli direkt neben Vegetas Platz. Einen Moment lang spielte der Ouji mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach neben Kakarotto auf die andere Seite zu setzen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Es würde nichts bringen, und er wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Denn, sowenig er ihn auch ausstehen konnte, war der riesenhafte Saiyajin ein Gast und musste respektvoll behandelt werden.

Langsam, um seine wunde Kehrseite nicht unnötig zu strapazieren, setzte sich der Prinz und nickte den anderen zu zur Begrüßung.

Brolli lächelte zuckersüß und tätschelte die weiß behandschuhte Hand Vegetas, welche unter seiner riesigen Pranke verschwand. Ein leises Stirnrunzeln sagte Kakarotto, dass sein Prinz mit dieser Berührung ganz und gar nicht einverstanden war, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte der königliche Cousin und Neffe das Wort ergriffen.

„Ich würde gerne das Schloss und die Gärten näher kennen lernen, Oujisama. Würdet Ihr mich herumführen?"

Vegeta starrte ihn wütend an. Kakarotto räusperte sich und meinte:

„Dafür sind die Diener zuständig, Ihr könntet einen von ihnen fragen."

Brolli bedachte ihn zum ersten Mal überhaupt mit einem eiskalten, abschätzenden Blick.

„Wer, wenn ich fragen darf, ist das, Ousama?"

Vejiita Ou erwiderte den harten Blick gelassen. „Der beste Freund meines Sohnes, Brolli. Sein Name ist Kakarotto, der Sohn von Bardock."

„Bardock?" Brolli hob eine Augenbraue. „Der Sohn eines Unterklassekriegers?? Und ER ist der beste Freund des Prinzen?"

Vegeta hatte genug. Rot vor Wut drehte er sich zu seinem Cousin um und packte ihn am Kragen seines feinen, kostbaren Gewandes. Ein lautes Knurren durchschnitt die entstandene Stille, in der der Prinz seinen Gegenüber fast zu Tode erschreckte. Innerlich grinsend gab der König seinem Sohn zwei Minuten, bevor er ihm auf die Schulter tippte und ihn leise zur Ordnung rief.

„Ve..." 

Der Ouji ließ seinen Cousin widerstrebend los, aber nicht, bevor er ihm noch einen Todesblick zusandte. Noch immer zornig wandte er sich an seinen Vater:

„Sag ihm bitte, dass, wenn er Kakarotto noch einmal beleidigt, ich ihm seine Eingeweide herausreissen und ihn damit verprügeln werde..."

Der König grinste leicht, schüttelte aber den Kopf, bevor er sich an seinen Neffen wandte.

„Wenn du Bardocks Sohn noch einmal beleidigst, wirst du das vor dem Prinzen verantworten müssen, verehrter Neffe. Verstanden?"

Brolli, noch immer mit offenem Mund auf Vegeta starrend, nickte nur.

Vegeta sah auf und in die Augen seines Freundes, der ihn sehr verwundert aber glücklich anlächelte.

Nach einer Weile gestattete der Prinz sich selbst, ganz ganz leicht zurückzulächeln.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Nach dem Frühstück musste Kakarotto nach Hause fliegen, auch wenn er seinen Freund nicht gern allein ließ, so hatte er doch Sehnsucht nach seiner Familie. Als er Vegeta anbot, ihn zu begleiten, verneinte dieser.

„Du brauchst mal wieder etwas Zeit mit deiner Familie, Kaka. Ich würde euch nur stören! Keine Sorge, ich werde die Zeit nutzen, um mir ein paar neue Kampftechniken beizubringen, wir werden dann kämpfen, wenn du wieder da bist. Mach dich schon mal darauf gefasst, dass ich dich in den Staub schicke!"

Kakarotto gluckste leise. „Sei dir da nicht so sicher, Geta... Aber keine Sorge, ich bleibe nur eine Woche oder so weg. Lange könnte ich ohne dich sowieso nicht mehr leben..."

Der Prinz wurde rot und nickte nur. Der Größere nahm seine Hand und küsste sie, wie er es seit ihrer ersten Begegnung tat.

„Passt auf Euch auf, Oujisama!"

Damit flog er in Richtung Zuhause davon.

Vegeta seufzte leise und machte sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer, als er, total in Gedanken versunken, in eine Wand rannte.

Oder jedenfalls dachte er, es wäre eine Wand, doch auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er die Person, die er im ganzen Königreich am wenigsten ausstehen konnte.

Desinteressiert sah er zu Brolli hoch und verfluchte seine geringe Körpergröße ein weiteres Mal.

Der riesenhafte Saiyajin blickte grinsend auf den jungen Prinzen hinab und nahm dessen Hand, um sie zu küssen, was ihm der Ouji auch widerwillig gewährte.

_´Er ist ein Gast, er ist ein Gast, Gäste soll man nicht töten...´_

„Es grenzt an ein Wunder, Euch allein zu treffen, Oujisama. Ich nehme an, Bardocks Sohn hat uns verlassen?"

Als er nur einen kühlen Blick seitens Vegeta erntete, fuhr der Soldat fort:

„Da ich Sklaven nicht sonderlich zugetan bin, bitte ich Euch nochmals, mich ein wenig herumzuführen, Oujisama. Es wäre mir so eine Ehre..."

Vegeta verdrehte, glücklicherweise unbemerkt, die Augen und nickte schließlich.

_´Bevor er mir noch auf die Schuhe sabbert...´_

Also deutete der dem Größeren, ihm zu folgen.

Während sie durch das Schloss wanderten, spürte der Prinz genau, dass die Aufmerksamkeit seines Cousins nicht etwa auf die verschiedenen Räume und Hallen gerichtet war, sondern eher auf ihn selbst, und es machte ihn, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken, wahnsinnig!

Brolli leckte sich die Lippen, während er hinter seinem Prinzen herlief und dessen Rückseite begutachtete. __

_´Kami...  Schlanke Taille, muskulöse Hüften... von seinem knackigen Arsch ganz zu schweigen! ...Ich will verdammt sein, wenn du nicht mir gehören wirst, Vegeta..!´_

Kurz hob er den Blick auf  die Kopfhöhe von Vegeta und grinste dämonisch.

_´Und ich hab DIE Idee, wie ich dich unterwerfen werde... Nachdem ich dich im Kampf besiegt habe, werde ich mein Recht als König einfordern... Und dann, gnädig wie ich bin, werde ich verkünden, dass ich den armen, verkrüppelten Prinzen der Saiyajin zu meinem Gefährten mache. Das Volk wird mich lieben, ich werde als Brolli, der Barmherzige in die Geschichte eingehen. Du wirst mir dankbar sein, Vegeta... Und unsere Söhne werden meinen Namen tragen...´_

Er wäre fast in Vegeta hineingerannt, als dieser plötzlich anhielt und sich mit einem sehr angepissten Gesichtsausdruck zu Brolli umdrehte.

_´Wie kann er es wagen, mich anzustarren, als wäre ich... wäre ich irgendeine Art billige Trophäe??´_

Brolli sah sich um und, als er erkannte, wo sie waren, lachte leise.

„Na so was, wir sind bereits in den Gärten? Da habe ich doch tatsächlich nicht aufgepasst... Nicht, dass es schlimm wäre, oder Oujisama? Ich bin gern etwas ungestört mit meinem Prinzen..."

Vegeta wich ihm nicht aus, als Brolli sehr nahe, gefährlich nahe an ihn herantrat.

Er stieß aber ein warnendes Knurren aus, als der riesige Saiyajin seine rechte Hand auf seinen Arm legte und ihn mit der Linken durchs Haar strich, einen seltsamen Schimmer in den Augen.

Der Prinz war hin und her gerissen: Sollte er Brolli einfach durch die nächste Wand jagen oder ihn gewähren lassen??

Die letzte Möglichkeit erübrigte sich, als er eine Hand auf seinem Hinterteil spürte. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf und riss sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung los. Doch Brolli kam ihm zuvor und hielt seine Arme fest.

„Nicht doch, Vegeta... Du bist so schön... Es wäre furchtbar schade, dich verletzen zu müssen..."

Der Prinz funkelte ihn wütend an und sein Knurren verstärkte sich.

Schließlich ließ sein Cousin ihn los. „Hm. Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit. Wir werden früh genug dafür Zeit haben... Ich danke Euch für die Führung, Oujisama."

Damit wandte er sich um und ging zum Palast zurück.

Vegeta erschauerte und setzte sich auf einen Stein, mehr als beunruhigt.

´_Wenn... ich den Kampf nicht gewinne, verliere ich mehr als nur die Krone. Soll ich der Gefährte dieses arroganten Bastards sein?? ...Von Rechtswegen könnte er mich als König zu seinem Gefährten machen, er steht dann über mir in der Rangfolge... Dann... gibt es nur eine Lösung: Ich muss trainieren, so viel ich kann, um den Kampf zu gewinnen!´_

Mit neuer Zuversicht nickte der Prinz und grinste.

_´Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajin und noch nicht mal ganz ausgewachsen... Ich bin sicher, er hat keine Chance, wenn ich ab jetzt täglich trainiere!´_

Um seinen Entschluss zu bekräftigen, machte er sich sofort auf zu seinem Lieblings-GR.

♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂

Einige Tage später erreichte den Prinzen mitten im Training ein Brief von Kakarotto:

_---Habe mir ein paar Stunden frei genommen. Möchte dich wieder sehen. Wenn es geht, komm einfach in den Wald hinterm Palast, ich habe meinen Ki gehoben._

_Warte auf dich._

_Kaka__.---_

Glücklich lächelnd rannte der Prinz in den Garten und, als er sicher war unbeobachtet zu sein, erhob sich in die Luft Richtung Wald.

Bald hatte er den Ki seines Freundes gefunden und setzte zur Landung an.

Kakarotto hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, er schien eingeschlafen zu sein.

Vorsichtig schlich sich der Prinz an ihn heran und bedeckte seine Augen mit seinen Händen.

Überrascht setzte sich der Größere auf und griff instinktiv nach den Händen über seinem Gesicht, dann lächelte er, als er sie erkannte.

Rasch drehte er sich um: „Oujisama!"

Lächelnd ließ Vegeta es zu, dass sein Freund – wie immer- einen Kuss auf seiner behandschuhten Hand drückte.

„Ich bin sofort gekommen, als ich deinen Brief erhielt!"

Kakarotto lächelte zurück, stutzte kurz, und grinste breit. Vegeta sah ihn verwirrt an. „Nani?"

„Das merkt man. Du riechst etwas streng... Wiedermal trainiert?"

Der Jüngere lief rot an, was er in letzter Zeit oft in Kakarottos Gegenwart tat und nickte.

„Hai, es ist wichtig. Aber du hast Recht. Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht..."

Suchend blickte er um sich und grinste erfreut, als er einen kleinen Fluss in der Nähe ihrer Lichtung sah. Schnell ergriff er Kakarottos Hand.

„Komm! Lass uns Schwimmen!"

In Sekundenschnelle hatte er sich vollkommen entkleidet und rannte in Richtung Wasser davon. Sein Freund lachte über die kindliche Unschuld des Jüngeren und folgte ihm eilig.

Beide genossen das kühle Wasser auf ihrem Körpern und spielten und lachten und tobten ausgelassen herum. Vegeta war so locker und relaxed wie er es nur in der Gegenwart seines besten Freundes sein konnte.

Dabei merkte er nicht, dass diesen ein paar sehr merkwürdige Gefühle plagten.

Kakarotto seufzte verliebt, als er seinen jungen Herrscher durch das Wasser toben sah.

´Er ist so schön... So lieb und...süß! XD!!! Voll mega-kawaii!! Ich bin total verknallt in ihn...´

Eine Weile spielten die beiden Saiyajin ausgelassen im Wasser, bis ihnen kalt wurde und sie sich zum Aufwärmen in die Sonne legten, ihre braunen Schwänze schwangen langsam und bedächtig hin und her. Kakarotto drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zu seinem jüngeren Freund und lächelte.

„Ich hab dich ganz schön vermisst, Geta! Du mich auch?"

Sein Gegenüber lächelte zurück und nickte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, was ich machen sollte, also hab ich meistens trainiert, wenn ich nicht gerade Brolli abschütteln musste."

Kakarotto hob eine Augenbraue. „Wieso? Hat er dich verfolgt?"

Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht so direkt, er hat sich von mir den Palast zeigen lassen. Ach ja, und ich habe das Gefühl, dass er mich nach dem Kampf zu seinem Gefährten machen will."

Kakarotto starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Echt?? Na der hat vielleicht Vorstellungen... Nicht, wenn ich da was zu sagen kann! Aber wie kommst du darauf??"

Vegeta grinste. „Naja, er hat mich die ganze Zeit angestarrt und dann kam er nahe an mich heran und strich mir durchs Haar und sagte so was wie: „Oh Vegeta, du hast ja so tolle Haare, du bist so schön!" und so weiter. Das war vielleicht lächerlich!"

Der Größere Saiyajin sah ungläubig zu wie sich sein kleinerer Freund beinahe kringelte vor Lachen.

„Vegeta... hat er irgendwas getan, was du nicht mochtest?"

Der Prinz wurde wieder ernst und dachte angestrengt nach. „Ja, er hat mich an sich gezogen und so umarmt wie Tousan das macht. Und er hat..."

Vegeta unterbrach sich und wurde tiefrot, bevor er seinen Satz zuende führte:

„...mir an den Po gefasst... Das wollte ich aber nicht, weil es sich.... irgendwie falsch angefühlt hat und so."

Sein großer Freund sah ihn so entsetzt an, dass Vegeta schluckte und etwas nervös fragte, was los sei.

„Kakarotto...?"

Sein Freund packte ihn an den Schultern, fest aber nicht schmerzhaft.

„Vegeta, hast du dich gewehrt? Hast du ihn geschlagen??"

Der Prinz sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Nein. Er ist doch mein Cousin!"

Auf einmal spürte er starke Arme, die ihn an Kakarotto heranzogen und er sah wieder auf. Kakas Augen waren sanft, aber ernst, genau wie seine Stimme. Das konnte der Prinz natürlich nicht hören, aber er spürte die tiefe Vibration in der Brust, gegen die er gepresst war.

„Vegeta... Niemand darf dich anfassen, wenn du es nicht willst. Schon gar nicht auf so eine Weise! Verstehst du? Lass das nicht zu, ok?"

Vegeta sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ok.... Kaka, bist du böse auf mich?"

Sofort verschwand auch der ernste Ausdruck und wurde von einem sehr liebevollen Lächeln ersetzt.

„Nein...Ich könnte dir nie böse sein, Ve... Ich hab dich nämlich sehr lieb!"

Der Prinz lächelte zufrieden und kuschelte sich noch etwas näher an seinen besten Freund heran.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Kaka!" Plötzlich stieg dem Prinzen ein wohlbekannter Duft in die Nase. Stirnrunzelnd hob er den Kopf und witterte. Kakarotto sah ihm belustigt zu. „Was riechst du denn?"

Vegeta antwortete nicht sondern folgte dem Geruch weiter, bis er die Ursache dafür fand. __

´Kakas Schwanz... Ach ja, deswegen kenne ich den Duft auch! Den scheint er immer um mich herum abzusondern...´

Mit verklärtem Blick atmete der Prinz den für ihn so verführerischen Duft tief ein und schnurrte leise. Ihm war auf einmal sehr warm.

Sanft nahm er das Gesicht des überraschten Saiyajin in seine Hände und leckte ihm über die Wange, bevor er ihn leidenschaftlich küsste und mit seiner Zunge dessen Lippen bearbeitete.

Kakarotto gab schnell nach und öffnete ihm, während er sich noch immer fragte, was seinen Freund so scharf gemacht hatte. Schulterzuckend beschloss er, sich das später wieder zu fragen und genoss diese unglaublichen Empfindungen, die durch seinen Körper rasten.

Vegeta lächelte ihn verliebt an als er ihn zu Boden drückte und auf seinem Bauch Platz nahm. Diese talentierten sanften Hände seines jungen Herrschers sandten Schauer der Erregung durch den Größeren.

„Ah....Getaaaahh...!"

Vegeta grinste und kicherte verspielt, als er sich einen Spaß daraus machte, die Brust seines Freundes abwechselnd mit Lippen und Zähnen zu bearbeiten.

Langsam glitten seine Hände tiefer zu einem bestimmten Ziel-

Und wurden kurz davor aufgehalten. Verwirrt sah Vegeta in das erneut ernste Gesicht seines besten Freundes und fragte sich, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

„Kaka... Möchtest du nicht mit mir schlafen?"

„Geta... ich will, sogar sehr gerne, aber ich weiß noch, wie es beim letzten Mal ausging. Ich möchte dir nicht wieder wehtun!"

Der Prinz schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon gut, vielleicht klappt es diesmal besser, wir können es doch einfach noch mal-"

„Es wird nicht besser klappen, Geta... Verzeih... Aber, dein Körper ist noch so... klein. Verstehst du? Ich bin viel zu groß für dich, du siehst nicht mehr aus wie ein Kind aber dein Körper ist noch nicht ausgewachsen. Das Beste ist, wir warten mit Sex bis zu etwas älter bist!"

Vegeta hasste es zu schmollen aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Dann bemerkte er noch etwas sehr wichtiges.

Verzweifelt sah er seinen Gegenüber aus halb geschlossenen Augen an.

„Kaka.... Ich verstehe ja, aber... ich brauche dich... so sehr..."

Kakarotto sah ihn überrascht an. Dann nach unten. Dann wieder hoch in Vegetas rotes Gesicht und grinste.

„Nun... Es gibt auch noch Alternativen zu Sex, weißt du?"

Sanft beugte er sich hinunter und küsste seinen kleineren Freund. Dann glitt er mit einer Hand sanft an Vegetas Bauchmuskeln hinunter und umfasste die beachtliche Erektion locker.

Der Prinz warf genüsslich den Kopf zurück, vertraute dem Größeren vollkommen. Gerührt drehte Kakarotto ihn sanft auf den Rücken und begann seine Hand zu bewegen. Mit seinen Lippen zog er eine Linie von Vegetas Hals bis zu seinem Bauchnabel, wanderte dann weiter bis zu dem schwarzen Flaum unterhalb davon und leckte schließlich probeweise mit seiner Zunge über sein eigentliches Ziel.

Der Prinz bog sich in einem unglaublichen Winkel durch und hatte den Mund wie zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet.

Kakarotto staunte über die Sensibilität seiner Liebe und senkte den Kopf um es ihm so schön wie möglich zu machen.

Vegetas gesamter Körper bebte unter diesen vollkommen neuen Gefühlen. Er fragte sich, ob er für Kakarotto genauso verführerisch aussah wie dieser für ihn in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht. Dieser Gedanke verließ ihn aber recht schnell.

Keuchend richtete er sich etwas auf um in das Gesicht des anderen Saiyajin zu sehen.

Kakarotto lächelte ihn um seinen Penis herum an und Vegeta kam ein Gedanke.

_´Ich will, dass er das auch fühlen kann....´_

Entschlossen nickte er sich zu und rollte sie wieder herum, womit er Kakarotto sehr überraschte. Vegeta lächelte nur und schnurrte seinem Freund beruhigend in Ohr. Dann legte er sich auf den Größeren, der sofort seine Arme um ihn wickelte.

Langsam bewegte sich der junge Herrscher gegen den Anderen, stellte Reibung zwischen ihren Körpern her.

Kakarotto stöhnte auf und Vegeta wünschte sich sehnlichst, diese Laute hören zu können, oder auch nur ein einziges Mal seinen Namen von Kakarottos Lippen.

Das alles aber verblasste als die beiden verliebten Saiyajin gemeinsam ihren Höhepunkt erreichten und ihre Körper erbebten.

Vegeta hatte wieder den Mund zu einem Schrei geöffnet und Kakarotto hatte geschrieen, während sie auf Wolke Sieben schwebten.

Dann, ganz langsam kamen sie wieder zu sich und Kakarotto sah seinen Prinzen verliebt an. Dann hob er eine Hand, strich durch das lange, schwarze Flammenhaar und flüsterte:

„Ich liebe dich."

Vegetas Körper zitterte noch, als er seinen Koi ansah und seine Worte las.

Und er sah die Liebe in dessen Augen. Und er erkannte das Gleiche bei sich.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Erschöpft sank er nun auf seinen Freund hinab und rollte sich an dessen Brust zusammen. Nach wenigen Minuten war er eingeschlafen. Kakarotto legte noch sicher die Arme um seine Liebe, bevor er dessen Beispiel folgte und einschlief. Beide träumten diese Nacht von dem Anderen und lächelten im Schlaf.

♥


	5. Like Father, Like Son

YAY Endlich das neue Chappie von "Taubstumm". Keine Angst, auch wenn ich schier ewig braue zum updaten, ich bringe diese (wie jede) FF zuende.

Lina: In der Kürze liegt die Würze. Man muss nicht viel sagen. Danke!

SSJSweety: Danke! Ich hoffe, du magst dieses Chappie auch....

Mangafan: Danke, ich mag deine Reviews echt gerne. Ja, Brolli ist ein widerlicher Schleimbeutel! Dummerweise aber ein sehr brutaler, fieser Schleimbeutel... Es wird noch sehr schwer für unser Pärchen... tritt sich selber

Ja, Kaka hat aus dieser Liebesnacht gelernt und passt nun besser auf auf seinen Ouji! Awwww....

** 5: Like father, like son **

Unruhig schritt Vejiita Ou im Thronsaal auf und ab, während er gelegentlich einen Todesblick zu den Dienern und Leibwächtern hinüberwarf. Besorgt wurde er dabei von Bardock beobachtet, der, stocksteif wie es von ihm verlangt wurde, neben der Tür stand und nach Worten suchte.

„Ousama..."

Vejiita schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung.

„Ousama!"

„..."

„OUSAMA!!"

„WAS??"

Auf einmal sah sich Bardock einem vor Wut schnaubenden Vejiita no Ou gegenüber und schluckte.

„Ihr müsst Euch beruhigen, Ousama... Was ist denn passiert, Vejiita?"fügte er leise hinzu. Der König knurrte und sah sich um.

„Raus! Alle!"

Die anderen Saiyajin beeilten sich, dem Befehl des Königs nachzukommen, was sicher eine weise Entscheidung war.

Als sie allein waren, ließ sich der König seufzend in den Thron fallen und winkte seinen alten Kampfgefährten heran.

„Es geht um meinen Sohn, Bardock."

Der erfahrene Krieger nickte. „Das verstehe ich. Er braucht sicher Zeit, um sich einzugewöhnen, nicht?"

Der König lachte leise. „Daran hat er sich schnell genug gewöhnt. Vergiss nicht, dass der Prinz über herausragende Intelligenz verfügt." meinte er nicht ohne Stolz.

„Aber es ist auch für mich seltsam, nach all den Jahren auf einmal wieder Hoffnung für unser Volk zu haben. Ich hatte keine Ahnung... Ich hielt Vegeta für unfähig, Thronfolger zu werden. Ich habe ihn nicht wie ein Vater behandelt. Meinen eigenen Sohn, Bardock! Was für ein Vater bin ich??"

Der strubbelhaarige Krieger legte seinem alten Freund tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Vejiita, mach dich nicht selber fertig. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, aber du kannst es in Zukunft besser machen. Und Prinz Vegeta liebt dich, das sieht jeder, er ist dir nicht böse... Ich glaube, wir hätten keinen besseren Thronfolger finden können auf ganz Vegeta-sei!"

Ihm zustimmend sprang der König wieder auf und wanderte wieder durch den Saal.

„Aber wo IST der Prinz??"fragte er ärgerlich. „Wenn ich daran denke, was ihm alles passieren kann, da draussen. Er war die ganze Nacht weg, Bardock!!"

„Vejiita, dein Sohn ist kein kleiner Gaki mehr! Er wird mit Kakarotto zusammen sein, denke ich. Und gemeinsam kann ihnen niemand was anhaben."

„Mein Sohn ist sechzehn Jahre alt! Du weißt, was das bedeutet, Bardock. Er wird in die erste Hitze kommen, und wenn er dann mit den falschen Leuten zusammen ist... Nicht auszudenken!"

Bardock nickte langsam. „Ich verstehe deine Sorge, Jiita. Aber der Prinz ist nicht jemand, der sich mit den erstbesten Saiyajin einlassen würde nur weil er gerade heiß ist."

Der König schüttelte den Kopf. „Das bezweifle ich auch nicht, aber erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie es bei mir war, als ich in seinem Alter war? Ich wurde nur so verfolgt von rolligen Bakas, die meine Schwanzspitze haben wollten. Und mein Sohn ist sehr unschuldig, verstehst du? Er würde nicht wissen, was er tun soll, wenn ihn jemand bespringt! Erschwerend kommt noch hinzu, dass ihn niemand hören kann, falls er in Gefahr gerät! Und er ist so schmal..."

„Beruhige dich, Jiita, bitte. Mein Sohn passt doch auf deinen auf! Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, verbindet die beiden auch noch etwas mehr als Freundschaft..."

Bardock zwinkerte seinem alten Freund zu. Vejiita seufzte.

„So werden unsere Söhne das erreichen, was uns versagt blieb, Bardock... Ich kann nicht anders als mich zu freuen für sie, wenn sie zusammen kommen..."

Der Dritte-Klasse-Krieger trat an seinen König heran und umarmte diesen locker. Der Ou ließ es zu und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück.

„Bardock-"

„Psst.... Ist schon ok, Jiita. Die Zeit war noch nicht bereit für uns damals... Und dann hast du deine Frau und ich meine kennen gelernt."

Vejiita lachte leise. „Ja und ich habe meine wilde kleine Saiyajin geliebt! Ich war total hin und weg als sie mich fragte, ob ich ihr Gefährte sein will... Und du liebst Cauli, ich weiß es."

„Ich liebe sie, ja. Aber ich habe auch immer dich geliebt, Jiita. Und das wird sich nicht ändern."

Noch eine Weile standen die beiden alten Kampfgefährten zusammen und hielten sich fest.

Blinzelnd öffneten sich zwei schwarze Augen und gähnend setzte sich ein ziemlich verwuschelter Vegeta auf und fragte sich einen Moment, wie bei allen Feuern von Vegeta-sei er dazu kam mitten im Wald zu übernachten. Er erinnerte sich, als sein Blick auf den noch fest schlafenden, an seiner Brust zusammengerollten Kakarotto fiel. Der Prinz grinste dämlich und stand auf, bevor er seinen Freund mit der Schwanzspitze anstupste.

Nach dem dritten Stupser wachte der Größere auf und gähnte ebenfalls.

„Morgen, Geta..."

„Morgen Kaka! Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt ganz schnell zum Schloss zurück."

Zustimmend nickte sein Freund und lachte. „Aber erst sollten wir uns wieder etwas anziehen. Ich würde es nur sehr ungern sehen, dass dich andere bewundern dürfen."

Vegeta wurde rot und zog sich schnell an um einer Antwort zu entgehen, obwohl etwas Eifersucht ihm eigentlich auch gefiel.

„Sag mal Ve... Du warst ja ganz schön stürmisch, letzte Nacht... Wie kommts?"

Der Prinz zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht bin ich in Hitze. Warum, hat es dich gestört?" fragte er mit einem suggestiven Ausdruck im Gesicht. Diesmal wurde der Unterklassekrieger rot.

„Nein!"

Bald darauf waren die beidem jungen Saiyajin zum Schloss unterwegs.

Im Thronsaal warteten derweil immer noch ungeduldig König Vejiita und Bardock, weniger ungeduldig. Als die jüngere Generation endlich vor ihnen erschien, wurden sie deswegen nur teilweise freundlich begrüßt.

„Vegeta, was sollte diese Eskapade? Du bist der Prinz der Saiyajin und kannst nicht abhauen, wann immer es dir gefällt!!"

Schnaubend verschränkte der jüngere aus dem Hause Vegeta die Arme vor der Brust, genau wie sein Vater.

„Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass ich aus dem Palast herausgekommen bin, genauso genommen seit drei Jahren! Es ist mir egal, ob es sich gehört oder nicht, ich will meine Freiheit zurück!"

„Oh, deine Freiheit, ganz toll! Und deswegen gehst du das Risiko ein, dass dich jemand überfällt? Gerade jetzt vor deinem entscheidenden Kampf bei dem so viel auf dem Spiel steht! Du hast Feinde, genau wie ich, Leute die wollen, dass nicht du sondern Brolli König wird! Und du, du..."

Vejiita Ou beruhigte sich etwas, als er in das betrübte Gesicht seines Sohnes sah.

„Vegeta... Es gibt so viel, das du noch lernen musst. Manchmal vergesse ich dass du erst sechzehn bist. Glaub mir, du wirst wieder all das machen können, wie damals, als... deine Mama noch lebte. Warte nur ab, nach der Krönung wird es besser. Aber zunächst gibt es wichtigeres! Ich hasse es, so eine hohe Verantwortung auf deine Schultern zu legen, aber falls Brolli gewinnt, steht es schlecht für unser Volk..."

Aufmunternd legte der Vater seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Übrigens hat Brolli nach dir gefragt, mehrmals schon. Versteht ihr euch etwa doch?"

Vegeta rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab.

„Sicher..."

Vejiita Ou sah zwar nicht wirklich überzeugt aus, beschloss aber, die Sache ruhen zu lassen.

„Am besten du gehst jetzt auf dein Zimmer und ruhst dich etwas aus. Kakarotto,

wenn du willst, kannst du zusammen mit Bardock zum Essen bleiben, es ist fast zwei Uhr! Wir essen um halb drei."

Kakarotto grinste und nickte begeistert, genau wie Bardock.

„Super Idee, ich verhungere!"

„Danke, mein König!"

Und wie auf Kommando ertönte ein beängstigend lautes Knurren den Saal.

Vegeta und Vejiita sweatdroppten und seufzten, während sich die anderen verlegen am Kopf kratzten. Dann beschlossen die beiden Jüngeren, auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin vertrat ihnen auf einmal jemand den Weg. Vegeta sah auf und verengte die Augen. „Brolli!"

„Cousin! Wie schön, Euch zu sehen! Ich habe Euch schon gesucht. Wie wärs wenn wir beide heute Nachmittag etwas unternehmen, zum Beispiel in den Park gehen?"

Kakarotto übersetzte, was Vegeta ihm zusprach.

„Tut mir Leid, aber heute habe ich keine Zeit für dich."

Brolli sah seine heimliche Beute warnend an, bevor er sehr dicht an den Prinzen herantrat.

„Vorsicht, Vegeta... Sonst könnte es noch passieren, dass deinem Freund etwas zustößt... Willst du das?"

Er hatte so leise gesprochen, dass nur der Ouji ihn verstanden hatte. Vegeta schluckte nervös. Dann dachte er nach und knurrte wütend, als er erkannte, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Das Risiko war zu groß, dass Kakarotto etwas zustoßen würde. So nickte er kaum merklich und schob sich an dem wesentlich größeren Saiyajin vorbei. Kurz darauf keuchte der Prinz auf und drehte sich erschrocken um, doch Brolli war verschwunden. Kakarotto sah ihn besorgt an. „Vegeta was ist?"

Sein Ouji massierte sich seinen schmerzenden Po und lief rosa an.

„Brolli hat mir einen Klaps gegeben..."

Während der Prinz beschämt zu Boden sah, kochte der Größere beinahe über.

„WIE KANN ER ES WAGEN??!"

Sein Prinz zog ihn schnell in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Kakarotto zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn stürmisch. Vegeta ließ ihn gewähren, bis der andere wieder bei Verstand war.

Keuchend hielt der Größere seine Liebe in einer dicken Umarmung.

„Entschuldige Geta, ich... ich war nur so sauer..."

Der Prinz nickte verstehend.

„Du brauchst aber keine Angst zu haben, Kaka. Keine Macht im Universum könnte mich dazu bringen, statt dir Brolli zu wählen!"

„...Ich weiß... es ist nur..."

Der Ouji legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Lippen.

„Psst. Sag nichts. Komm... Ich will dir etwas zeigen... Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich, Kaka. Ich wollte es dir geben, wenn wir unsere Liebe bekannt machen, aber ich denke du musst es dringend wissen..."

Damit kramte der Prinz ein wenig auf seinem Schreibtisch herum, bevor er Kakarotto ein Blatt Papier unter die Nase hielt.

„Ich habe das aufgeschrieben, nachdem du bei mir übernachtet hast. Darin steht, was ich für dich empfinde... Bitte, lach nicht..."

Sein Freund sah ihn an und begann dann still zu lesen:

_-----------------´Kakarotto... _

_Ich verspreche dir dass ich immer da sein werde. Ich würde dir alles geben und ich würde immer an dich denken..._

_Durch Schwäche und Stärke, Glück und Leid... ob es gut oder schlecht ist... ich werde dich lieben... mit jedem Schlag meines Herzens..._

_Vegeta´-------------_

Kakarotto sah mit Tränen in den Augen auf und seine Stimme zitterte, als er sprach.

„Ve...Vegeta..!"

Der Prinz lächelte sanft und nahm seinen Freund in die Arme und hielt ihn fest.

Später am Abend kamen alle wieder zusammen zum Essen, das heisst, alle bis auf Brolli, was Vegeta in ungewöhnlich gute Laune versetzte. Mit Kakarotto, Bardock und seinem Vater lachte er über dumme Witze und lag sogar beinahe auf dem Boden als sein Freund es schaffte, sich selbst mit seinem Getränk zu bespüllern.

Dann war es Zeit für Bardock und Kakarotto, nach Hause zu gehen, wo Cauli und Radditz, der seit neuestem im Palast angestellt war, auf sie warteten.

Vegeta brachte sie zusammen mit Vejiita Ou zum Balkon und sie verabschiedeten sich.

Plötzlich und zur Überraschung aller zog der Prinz seinen Freund an sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Bardock und Vejiita waren sprachlos.

Kakarotto und Vegeta waren also wirklich verliebt??

Nachdem sich der Kleinere von seiner Liebe gelöst hatte, grinste er, leicht rot im Gesicht und zwinkerte seinem Vater zu. Vejiita grinste zurück und nickte.

„Vater, Bardock... Kakarotto und ich sind fest zusammen. Ich wollte keinen anderen als meinen Gefährten. Ich weiß, dass er der Richtige für mich ist und... wenn ich etwas älter bin werden wir uns aneinander binden!"

Vejiita Ou sah sehr zufrieden aus und Bardock, als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Das... das ist das Schönste, was ich je gehört hab...!"Der tapfere Krieger kam auf den Prinzen, der während seiner Rede Kakarottos Hand genommen hatte und seinen Sohn zu und drückte sie fest.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, dann seid ihr als nun ein Paar. Wurde auch Zeit, wenn man so drüber nachdenkt..."

Vejiita lächelte und strich seinem Sohn über den Kopf.

Dann brachen die beiden Unterklassekrieger auf und flogen in den Nachthimmel davon.


	6. Silent Screams

Ok.... Ihr werdet dieses chappie hassen. Ganz sicher. Ist nicht schön... Wer aussteigen will, sollte das jetzt schnell tun.

**Warning: Blood, Rape**

6: Silent Screams

Glücklich seufzend schlenderte ein verliebter Ouji kurz darauf durch die dunklen Palastgärten. Der Mond schien hell und es war angenehm kühl.

Langsam wanderte er an den stillen Bäumen und Sträuchern vorbei, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, wohin er lief.

**_´_**_Kaka…´_

Er wurde sich seiner Umwelt erst wieder bewusst, als ein Schatten vor ihm das Licht des Mondes verdeckte. Überrascht hob Vegeta den Kopf, bevor er im nächsten Augenblick schon zu Boden geschlagen wurde.

Der Prinz biss die Zähne zusammen als Blut aus seiner Nase quoll und rappelte sich auf. Als er erkannte, wer ihn da angegriffen hatte, weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Brolli??"

Der riesenhafte Saiyajin kam mit einem raschen Schritt näher und packte den Prinzen fest am Handgelenk.

„Vegeta… Ich hatte dich gewarnt… Du hättest dich gleich für mich entscheiden sollen. Wie konntest du mir das antun??"

„..!" Vegeta starrte seinen Cousin verständnislos an.

„Ich habe euch gesehen… Auf dem Balkon… Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu betrügen?? Du hast es nicht anders verdient… Kleines Prinzchen, es wird Zeit für deine Strafe. Du siehst doch ein, dass du eine Strafe verdient hast, oder?"

Brolli, der bis jetzt mir unheimlich ruhiger Stimme gesprochen hatte, lachte nun leise und ausnahmsweise war der Prinz froh, dass er es nicht hören konnte.

Vegeta war unschlüssig, was er tun sollte. Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass die Familie eines der wichtigsten Dinge ist, die es gibt und dass man Familienmitglieder nicht verletzen darf. Doch Kakarotto hatte gesagt, dass ihn keiner berühren darf, wenn er es nicht wollte…

Bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, riss ihn sein Cousin nach vorne und küsste ihn, bevor er den Prinzen, der gegen ihn wie eine zierliche Puppe wirkte, gegen seine Brust drückte und mit verblüffender Sanftheit streichelte.

„Keine Sorge, Vegeta-chan, ich bin nicht böse… Aber eine Strafe musst du bekommen."

Damit ging er in die Hocke und drückte den widerstrebenden Prinzen zu Boden.

„Pssst… Sei ein braver Junge…"

Vegeta kämpfte noch immer einen inneren Kampf, als sein Cousin sich auf seinen Bauch setzte und ihm sein Oberteil ausziehen wollte.

Der Ouji starrte den Größeren erschrocken an. In diesem Moment sah er zum ersten Mal diesen glasigen, halb verklärten Ausdruck in den Augen des Anderen, den er nie wieder vergessen sollte.

Brolli summte leise vor sich hin, während er den gefangenen Prinzen nach und nach entkleidete. Er ließ sich Zeit, wie waren schließlich ungestört. Und sein kleines Haustier war ja auch ganz brav…

Vegeta atmete tief durch. Ok. Nochmal langsam. Sein COUSIN saß ihm und zog ihn aus. Warum tat er das? Durften Familienmitglieder das denn auch?

Er war verwirrt.

_´Ich dachte, das darf nur Kakarotto..?´_

Zögernd presste er seine Hände gegen die breite Brust vor ihm, und keuchte als Brolli seine Hand nahm, in aller Ruhe den Handschuh entfernte und sie mit Küssen bedeckte.

Vegeta war mulmig. Er beschloss, dem ganzen ein Ende zu setzen.

Brolli sah überrascht auf, als sich sein Tierchen unter ihm zu bewegen anfing und sich gegen seinen Körper wehrte. Vegeta drückte mit aller Macht gegen den schweren Klotz auf seinem Bauch aber es gestaltete sich als sehr schwer, Brolli auch nur um ein paar Zentimeter wegzuschieben. Der Prinz schlug frustriert auf den Größeren ein, als er erkannte, dass es keinen Zweck hatte.

_´Bin ich so schwach..? Wo nimmt er diese Kraft her??´_

Brolli knurrte drohend und packte Vegeta hart am Kinn, dreht sein Gesicht zu seinem hin.

„HALT STILL!!"

Dann beherrschte er sich und sprach ruhiger, in fast sanftem Ton:

„Entschuldige… Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien…Weißt du, ich liebe dich schon sehr lange, Vegeta… Und ich will dich besitzen. Ich WERDE dich besitzen, also warum wehrst du dich? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich schlecht behandeln würde… Oh nein… neinnein… Nur wenn du mich weiter ärgerst, Prinzchen, dann werde ich nämlich böse! Willst du das? Nein, oder? Außerdem darf ich das. Es ist gerecht, du bist der Schwächere, Vegeta… Also bleib ruhig… Es wird dir gefallen!"

Damit küsste der Große den Kleineren unter sich wieder und zwang den Mund seines Prinzen mit seiner hand auf, um seine Zunge hineingleiten zu lassen. Eine Weile spielte er mit Vegetas passiver Zunge herum, dann zog er sich zurück.

„Brav!"

Damit ließ er seine Hände über den jungen Körper gleiten und betrachtete verzückt die fein definierten Bauchmuskeln, den tiefschwarzen Flaum um die Männlichkeit Vegetas, die ebenmäßigen Oberschenkel, die schlangen Fesseln.

Vegeta suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg; egal was Brolli sagte, er glaubte ihm nicht dass er das durfte, was er tat. Kakarotto hatte nein gesagt…

_´Kaka… Was soll ich tun..?´_

Vor Verzweiflung verschwamm die Sicht vor seinen Augen und als sie sich wieder klärte, bot sich dem Prinzen ein erschreckendes Bild.

_´Oh…mein… Nein… NEIN!!´_

Der riesige Saiyajin hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls entkleidet und summte weiter, als er seine bereits stolz aufgerichtete Erektion betrachtete.

„Schau Vegeta, mein Geschenk an dich! Willst du es nicht mal anfassen?"

Damit nahm er die Hand des Oujis, der sich heftig wehrte, und führte sie zu seinem Penis.

Vegeta war so übel, dass er sich beinahe übergeben hätte. Gleichzeitig war er wütend! Und so reagierte er seiner Natur entsprechend: Er tat, wie Brolli von ihm verlangte und bewegte seine Hand, was dem Größeren ein zufriedenes Stöhnen entlockte. Dann drückte er zu, mit aller Kraft.

Brolli stöhnte, als seine Beute seine Hand an seiner Erektion auf und ab bewegte.

„Uooh… Gut so, Vegeta… Brav!"

Dann schrie er auf, als plötzlich Schmerz durch seinen Unterleib fuhr und bevor er wusste, was er tat, schlug er dem Prinzen mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Die Kraft der Ohrfeige warf Vegetas Gesicht zur Seite und ließ seine Lippe aufplatzen, sodass warmes Blut sein Kinn hinunterfloss.

Vegetas Kopf hämmerte und dröhnte. Noch niemals zuvor hatte er jemanden so fest zuschlagen gespürt und es kostete seine ganze Kraft, nicht wie ein Kind zu heulen. Dennoch trief es ihm die Tränen in die Augen, als er vorsichtig zu Brolli hochsah.

Sein Cousin rieb sich seine Hand.

„Schau Vegeta, wozu du mich gebracht hast! Das war sehr ungezogen! Ich könnte dich jetzt grün und blau schlagen, aber ich verzeihe dir noch einmal. Bin ich nicht ein netter, fürsorglicher Cousin?

Lass uns nicht länger warten, ich sehne mich nach einer Vereinigung mit dir, mein Tierchen. Tut mir Leid, wenn es jetzt etwas schnell geht, aber ich kann nicht länger warten!"

Damit rutschte er ein Stück weit von dem Prinzen herunter und irrsinnigerweise dachte der Ouji für einen Moment, dass Brolli ihn gehen lassen würde. Doch dann glitten grobe Hände an seinen Beinen hinunter und packten sie an den Knöcheln.

Sein Cousin spreizte seine Beine und zwängte sich dazwischen.

Der Prinz wehrte sich nun entschieden und trat und schlug, biss und kratzte, doch es zeigte keinen sonderlichen Erfolg. Frustriert und wütend, vor allem aber ängstlich flehte er innerlich um Hilfe, um die er nie jemanden bitten würde.

Brolli wartete nicht länger. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung rammte er seine Erektion in Vegeta hinein.

Der Ouji hätte nicht geschrieen, selbst wenn er es gekonnt hätte. Mit weit aufgerissenen, starren Augen sah er zum Himmel hinauf, dem Mund vor Entsetzen geöffnet und die Hände vor seiner Brust in der Bewegung erstarrt.

Der Schmerz, die Qual war so groß, dass sein Geist taub wurde. Irgendwo weit entfernt fühlte er, dass sein Peiniger sich in ihm bewegte, aber er realisierte weder das, noch das der Himmel donnerte, weil ein Gewitter heraufzog. Da war nur Schmerz. Aller Wille und alle Kraft verließen ihn und er betete nur noch, dass alles schnell vorbei sein würde.

Endlos lange Zeit später war sein Cousin fertig und zog sich aus dem vollkommen mit Blut überströmten Prinzen heraus, und mit sich einen neuen Schwall der roten Flüssigkeit.

Sein Opfer lag noch immer vollkommen regungslos.

Brolli lachte leise.

„War ich so überwältigend? Nun ja, du warst auch sehr gut mein Tierchen. Das müssen wir wiederholen!"

Er sprach weiter, während er sich anzog:

„Natürlich wirst du niemanden hiervon erzählen… Sonst könnte das ein bitteres Ende nehmen… Aber ich denke, das verstehst du schon, du bist ja so clever, mein Tierchen.

So ich gehe dann mal. Bleib nicht zu lange liegen, es gewittert bald…"

Damit, ein Lied fröhlich vor sich hin summend, verschwand Brolli in der Dunkelheit.

Vegeta lag noch sehr, sehr lange still.

Auch als der Regen schließlich kam und das Blut von ihm herunterwusch, rührte er sich nicht und sah weiterhin in den Himmel hinauf.

Irgendwann aber kehrte sein Geist zurück und der Ouji blinzelte.

_´Es…ist vorbei…´_

Langsam und voller Pein setzte er sich auf und sah an sich herunter. Das, was er sah, ekelte ihn an.

Still sammelte er seine Kleidung auf und zog sich wieder an, bevor er langsam und hinkend, aber so gerade wie möglich, zum Palast zurückkehrte. Niemand sah ihn, er war allein in den Gängen zu seinem Zimmer. Er trat ein und schloss leise die Tür.

Dann sank er, ohne sich noch einmal umzuziehen aufs Bett und rollte sich so gut wie möglich zusammen, ohne dass er den Schmerz zu deutlich spürte.

Lange Zeit geschah nichts. Dann, irgendwann zwischen zwei und drei Uhr morgens, fing Vegeta an zu weinen in stillen, endlosen Strömen.

Sein total entkräfteter Körper verlangte nach Schlaf, und kurz bevor es dunkel wurde, fragte sich der Prinz, was jetzt wohl Kakarotto von ihm denken würde.


	7. What Comes After

Hey meine lieben Reviewer!

Ich hoffe, das letzte Chappie hat euch nicht schlaflose Nächte bereitet.

Araglas16: Danke für deinen detaillierten Review! Nein ernsthaft, ich freue mich über das Lob, schön, dass du dabei geblieben bist.

Kyu: Hier ist dein Update! Das mit dem schnell hat nicht so ganz geklappt, warum, schreibe ich gleich noch an alle....T.T

Son-Goku19: Ob er ihm davon erzählt? Tja, wer weiß...

Vegeta: Du.

Koko: ....Eigentlich....Nein.

V: -.- Baka.

K: ° Danke für deinen Review!

Lavendel: Ich fasse mal alle deine Reviews zusammen: Danke! Ich habe mich über dein Lob gefreut! Und zu deiner Anfrage zu den Poems: Natürlich kannst du die aufschreiben! Es wäre mir eine Ehre!

Diese FF beinhaltet bei aller Darkness auch einige humoristische Aspekte! Hoffentlich kommen die bald mal wieder...

An Alle: Jep, nun ist es mir auch passiert. Ich hatte diese FF bis zu Chappie 12 oder so weitergeschrieben, aber es sollte nicht sein. Beim letzten Update hat der blöde PC der Bücherei, wo ich das Update machen wollte, meine FF, die auf der Diskette gespeichert war, gelöscht. T.T

Keine Angst, ich hatte sie auch auf meinem eigenen PC, aber nur bis Chappie...neun, würd ich sagen.  
Aber keine Sorge, ich werde sie nocheinmal schreiben, vielleicht sogar besser als vorher, zumindest werde ich mir wie immer Mühe geben, denn ich denke, dass man das Niveau seiner FF immer so hoch wie möglich halten sollte, schließlich hat man ja auch eine gewisse Verpflichtung den Lesern gegenüber.

Also, weiterhin viel Lesevergnügen!

**Warnings: Rape, Mental Pain**

(Irgendwie muss ich bei dieser FF andauernd Warnungen schreiben...)

**7: What Comes After **

Bardock stöhnte auf, als er den aufgeregten Schrei seines jüngsten Sohnes vernahm. Grummelnd zog er sich die Bettdecke bis zur Nasenspitze hoch, das Schlimmste erwartend.

Kurz darauf wurde die Tür aufgerissen und der schwarzhaarige Junge betrat das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern.

„Tousan! Komm, es ist schon hell! Lass uns aufbrechen zum Palast!"

Sein Vater knurrte leise. „Du verliebter Baka, kann man denn nicht mal am Wochenende seine Ruhe haben?? Ich soll in aller Frühe aufstehen, nur weil mein Sohn zu seinem Geliebten muss?"

Kakarotto lachte gutmütig. „Ach komm schon, lass uns los! Du weißt, wie Vegetas sind, wenn man sie warten lässt..."

Der Gedanke an einen wutschnaubenden Ou samt Ouji holte auch Bardock aus dem Bett.

„Meinetwegen. Warte kurz, ich ziehe mich an und dann können wir losfliegen."

Sein Sohn grinste und verließ das Zimmer. Dann hüpfte er fröhlich den Flur hinunter bis zum Garten und sah in den roten Himmel hinauf.

„Geta..."

------------------

Der Prinz aller Saiyajin erwachte an diesem Morgen schon sehr früh. Obwohl er sich müde und entkräftet wie nie zuvor fühlte, stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Langsam streifte er die von Blut steifen Klamotten ab und unterdrückte ein Keuchen, als ihm innere Muskelrisse Schmerzen zufügten.

Schnell stellte der Ouji sich unter die Dusche und ließ heißes Wasser seinen Körper hinablaufen. Dieses harmonische Bild wurde nur von roten Schlieren im Wasser zu seinen Füßen getrübt.

Sich mit Vorsicht bewegend rieb Vegeta seine Schande von sich herunter, aber es blieb etwas zurück, wie ein Schatten den man nicht los wird.

Als er sich nach einiger Zeit endlich abtrocknete, fühlte er sich kaum besser und noch immer schwirrten in seinem Kopf Bilder und Szenen der letzten Nacht herum.

Als er sich vor seinen Kleiderschrank stellte, wurde ihm beim Anblick seiner gewohnten Spandex-Anzüge beinahe schlecht, und er wandte schnell den Blick ab. Schnell nahm er sich einen wesentlich weiteren Anzug in tiefem Schwarz, eher im Stil seines Freundes.

Bei dem Gedanken an Kakarotto fühlte sich der Prinz etwas besser.

Gleichzeitig fragte er sich aber, wie sein Freund reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, dass sich Brolli das Recht genommen hatte, welches nur Kakarotto zustehen sollte.

_´Würde er wütend auf mich sein? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihm jemals sagen könnte, was passiert ist...´_

Durch sein Handeln hatte Brolli in Vegeta einen Konflikt ausgelöst, zu dem der Prinz keine Antwort finden konnte. Er fühlte so viel ...Schuld... und Verachtung sich selbst gegenüber, aber am allermeisten fühlte er sich unsicher.

Vegeta hatte einfach keine Ahnung, was er nun tun sollte. Ein erfahrener Saiyajin hätte ihm sagen können, dass er zu jung dafür ist, damit allein klarzukommen, aber der Prinz hatte sich entschieden.

Unsicherheit ist niemals eine Tugend, und in einem Volk wie den Saiyajin ist sie tödlich.

Es war besser, wenn niemand von diesem... Vorfall... erfahren würde.

----------------

König Vejiita genoss die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages auf seinem Gesicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er in der letzten Nacht kaum schlafen, und die Zeit in der es ihm gelungen war, träumte er seltsames Zeug.

Erst war ihm seine verstorbene Frau erschienen, und wollte ihm etwas sagen, aber er konnte sie nicht verstehen. Dann verschwand sie und dann sah er Chibi Vegeta vor sich, seinen kleinen Sohn, erst als Baby, dann als das kleine Kind dass er damals in den Palast kommen ließ, nachdem seine Mutter gestorben war. Und schließlich den jungen Saiyajin von sechzehn Jahren, der ihn anlächelte, auf eine unendlich traurige Art.

Als Vejiita die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, tauchte aber Brolli hinter seinem Sohn auf und legte einen Arm um dessen Hals.

Vegeta sah nun einfach nur todunglücklich aus und dann verschwanden sie in den Schatten seiner Traumwelt...

Vejiita seufzte. Nein, er hatte wirklich nicht besonders gut geschlafen.

Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als plötzlich ein schwarzer Wuschelkopf vor seinen Füßen schlitternd zum Stehen kam.

„Guten Morgen Majestät!" Kakarotto verbeugte sich höflich und der König antwortete ihm mit einem Nicken.

„Ist Vegeta schon wach?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir beide nachsehen gehen?"

„OK!"

---------------

Vegeta hatte sich inzwischen dazu aufgerafft, das blutbefleckte Bettlaken auszuwechseln. Seufzend rollte er das Stück Stoff zusammen und feuerte es in eine Ecke, bevor er es sich anders überlegte und es lieber unter dem Bett versteckte. Dann überkreuzte er die Arme vor seiner Brust und sah aus dem Fenster auf das rege Treiben unten in den Straßen seiner Hauptstadt.

_´Muss schön sein, da unten...´_

Der Prinz vermisste die Freiheit die er als Kind gehabt hatte. Es war, als wäre ein Teil seiner Seele da unten in dem Trubel der Stadt, in den orangefarbenen Wolken, in den weiten Meeren.

Mit Kakarotto hatte er sich früher heimlich raus geschlichen, und Vegeta hütete diese Erinnerungen wie einen Schatz. Aber es sollte nicht nötig sein.

_´Wäre ich doch nur kein Prinz. Dann könnte ich einfach wegfliegen. Und dann müsste ich mich nicht Brolli stellen... Ich könnte....könnte-´_

Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Einen endlosen, furchtbaren Moment lang dachte der Prinz, dass sein Cousin hinter ihm stände, und er fuhr herum, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Vejiita Ou hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

„Alles in Ordnung, Vegeta?"

Schwer atmend nickte sein Sohn und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Er wirkte äußerlich nun komplett ruhig, aber sowohl der König als auch Kakarotto war das leichte Zittern seiner Finger nicht entgangen.

„Ihr habt mich nur überrascht..." Mit einer abwertenden Geste lächelte Vegeta, etwas gezwungen.

Sein Vater sah ihn schweigend an bevor er schließlich nickte.

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Kakarotto hatte ebenfalls nach dir gefragt, also kamen wir gemeinsam. Ich werde euch aber nun alleine lassen."

Damit wandte sich der König der Saiyajin um und ging hinaus.

Kakarotto kam auf seinen Freund zu und nahm ihn in die Arme. Als er aber versuchte, Vegeta zu küssen, wandte sich der Prinz ab und befreite sich aus der Umarmung.

„Ve-Vegeta...?"

„Gomen nasai Kaka... Mir geht es heute nicht besonders... Lass uns trainieren, ok?"

„... ...ok."

Als sich zwei Stunden später die Tür des GRs öffnete, wankte Kakarotto hinaus, gestützt von einem geschockt aussehenden Ouji.

Der Größere ließ sich von seinem Prinzen auf ein Bett in der nahe gelegten Krankenstation setzen, dann zog ihm Vegeta seine Klamotten aus. Die ganze Zeit über schwiegen sie bedrückt, bis Kakarotto seinen Finger unter das Kinn seines Freundes legte und ihn zwang, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Vegetas Augen schimmerten hell.

„Kaka es tut mir so leid..."

„Psst... ist schon in Ordnung. Du warst heute eben sehr energiegelanden..."

Der Prinz lächelte bitter. Das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts! Während des Trainings hatte eine unglaubliche Wut sein Herz und seinen Geist erfüllt, es war unbeschreiblich. Vegeta hatte nicht mehr klar gesehen und als sich der Nebel von seinen Augen gelichtet hatte, lag sein Freund vor ihm auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Panisch war der Prinz zu ihm gestürzt, hatte verzweifelt nach seinem Puls gesucht und das Schlimmste befürchtet. Aber Kakarotto hatte gelebt... noch. Da Vegeta selbst kaum Verletzungen hatte, war es offensichtlich, dass sein Freund sich kaum gegen ihn gewehrt hatte, wohl aus der Angst, er würde ihn ernsthaft verletzen müssen.

Sanft half Vegeta dem Verletzten nun herunter vom Bett, brachte ihn zu einem der Meditanks hinüber und setze ihn hinein.

Sein Freund sah ihn aufmunternd an.

„Keine Sorge, Geta. In zwei, drei Stunden bin ich wieder fit! Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du hättest mich schon nicht umgebracht..."

Dann schloss sich der Tank mit einem leisen Surren und füllte sich mit der heilenden, blaugrünen Flüssigkeit.

Vegeta sah seinen Freund an, während dieser langsam in das Reich der Träume entschwand.

Kakarotto wollte ihn nicht aufregen, aber der Prinz kannte die Wahrheit.

Wäre Kakarotto nicht so stark, hätte Vegeta ihn getötet.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick drehte sich der Ouji um und verließ den Raum in Richtung seines Zimmers.

Dort angekommen, ließ er sich erschöpft und frustriert auf das Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke.

Nach kurzer Zeit erweckte das regelmäßige Blinken einer kleinen Lampe neben seiner Tür seine Aufmerksamkeit. Das Leuchten bedeutete, dass jemand Einlass begehrte.

Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, es einfach zu ignorieren, lehnte sich dann aber doch zu seinem Nachttisch hinüber und drückte einen kleinen Knopf an der Wand darüber.

Schnell setzte sich der Ouji auf und schaute zu, wie sich die Tür öffnete.

Als er aber erkannte, wer gerade sein Zimmer betreten hatte, weiteten sich die Augen des Prinzen vor Entsetzen.

„...!"

Sein Cousin grinste teuflisch. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen, mein Tierchen. Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen..."

Wie gelähmt sah der Prinz zu, wie Brolli die Tür hinter sich verriegelte und sich dann neben ihn aufs Bett setzte. Der Riese musterte ihn.

„Gut siehst du aus, mein Tierchen. Freust du dich denn gar nicht, mich zu sehen?"

„..." Nervös verfolgte Vegeta jede Bewegung des Anderen mit den Augen.

Brolli lachte. „Na komm schon... So schlimm bin ich doch auch nicht, oder? Ich könnte wetten, dass es dir gestern auch gefallen hat."

Mit einem wütenden Knurren schoss die Faust von Vegeta auf sein Gesicht zu, doch Brolli fing sie einfach und hielt sie fest. Dann drückte er seine Hand zu und der Prinz biss die Zähne zusammen, als die Knochen in seiner rechten Hand brachen.

Brolli schüttelte den Kopf. „Ah-ah! Das tut man nicht, mein Tierchen. Das ist ganz ungezogen. Nun muss ich dich wieder bestrafen!"

Vegetas Augen wurden groß als er verstand, was nun kommen würde und er wehrte sich mit aller Macht dagegen. Der riesenhafte Saiyajin sah ihn verärgert an.

„Nun hör doch auf zu zappeln! Das ist nicht lieb! Gestern warst du doch so brav. Wenn du jetzt nicht stillhältst, muss ich dir ja wehtun."

Vegetas Gedanken überschlugen sich.

_´Nein oh nein, nicht noch einmal! Das darfst du nicht!!´_

Mit großer Anstrengung befreite er seine linke Hand aus dem festen Griff des Saiyajin, der damit beschäftigt war, den Gürtel seiner Hose aufzumachen. Diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzte der Prinz und seine Faust traf das Auge des Größeren mit voller Kraft.

Aufheulend warf Brolli den Kopf zurück und hielt sich das Auge, das sich beinahe sofort blau und grün färbte.

Schnell drehte sich der Prinz um und krabbelte über das Laken von ihm weg, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn am Fuß fest. Als er sich umsah, entdeckte er Brollis Schwanz. Der große Saiyajin hatte sich schon wieder erholt und sah ihn rot vor Wut an. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnappte er sich den empfindlichen Schwanz des Prinzen, nahm ihn in beide Hände und brach ihn.

Vegeta fühlte wie die zarten Knochen nachgaben und dann nur noch Schmerz! Tränen traten in seine Augen als er kraftlos auf den Bauch sackte. In diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich, er hätte eine Stimme um zu schreien, um Hilfe zu rufen, irgendwas...

Durch seine Qualen und den Tränenschleier vor seinen Augen bekam er kaum mit, wie grobe Hände seine Sachen zerrissen und sich ein Gewicht auf ihn legte. Dann wurden seine Beine auseinander gedrückt und...

Tränen tropften auf seine Arme und das Laken und Blut lief seine Beine entlang als sein Körper schon wieder missbraucht wurde. Diesmal waren die Schmerzen noch größer als beim letzten Mal und Vegeta fragte sich, ob er lange genug leben würde um seinen Freund noch einmal zu sehen.

Über ihm keuchte und stöhnte sein Peiniger und ließ seine Hände Vegetas Körper hinunterwandern. Plötzlich beugte Brolli sich zu ihm herunter und zischte in sein Ohr:

„Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass das hier unter uns bleibt, nicht wahr? Sonst wird dein Freund einen ungeklärten Unfall haben… Aber ich denke, das verstehst du, nicht wahr Tierchen?"

Vegeta lag nun wieder vollkommen regungslos, doch innerlich dachte er an seinen Freund.

_´Hilfe... oh bitte... Hilfe...Kakarotto...´_

Aber wer sollte ihm schon helfen.


	8. Resignation

Ich weiß es ist ne Weile her. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe mich mit FFs überladen und dann hat mich das Vampir-Fieber gepackt und ich musste auch noch dazu ein paar ffs anfangen...Und das bei meinem straffen Zeitplan (Stecke im Abitur). Aber was solls, quengeln gilt nicht!

Was natürlich sein könnte, ist, dass ich alle Reviewer verloren habe – aber das werde ich ja bald merken... schluck

Enjoy!

** 8: Resignation **

Das nächste, was der Prinz wusste, war, dass er sich im Wasser befand. Als er langsam seine Augen öffnete, erkannte er, dass er sich nun ebenfalls in einem der Meditanks befand. Kurz wunderte er sich warum, dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein und beschämt senkte er den Blick. Am liebsten würde er für immer hier drin bleiben, hier war es warm und sicher…

Als er seine Augen das nächste Mal öffnete, begann sich der Tank gerade zu leeren und durch die Scheibe sah Vegeta seinen Freund ihn verwirrt und besorgt ansehen.

Innerlich seufzte er und bereitete sich auf die unangenehmen Fragen vor, die der andere haben würde.

Als sich die Luke geöffnet hatte, nahm ihm Kakarotto die Maske ab und hob ihn kurzerhand aus dem Tank heraus.

Der Prinz kämpfte innerlich mit sich selbst, denn die Berührungen seines Freundes jagten Schauer der Angst seinen Rücken hinunter und er hasste sich dafür.

Kakarotto setzte ihn auf der selben Liege ab, auf der er vor ein paar Stunden gelegen hatte und griff schweigend nach Vegetas Sachen, einem sauberen Spandex-Anzug und den Handschuhen und Stiefeln.

Vegeta sah mit einem angewiderten Blick auf seine ehemalige Lieblingskleidung. Er konnte sich denken, wer sie dahin gelegt hatte.

_´Brolli muss mich in den Tank gebracht haben…´_

Schließlich aber griff er danach und begann sich anzuziehen, denn Kakarotto würde es zweifellos merkwürdig finden, wenn er es nicht tun würde.

Sein Freund fand derweil noch einiges mehr merkwürdig.

_´Was ist passiert, nachdem ich einschlief? Vegeta ist so verändert…´_

Still beobachtete er seinen Freund beim Anziehen. Plötzlich schien der Prinz zu bemerken, dass er beobachtet wurde, und drehte sich schnell um.

Der Ältere zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

_´Was war denn das jetzt? Wird er auf einmal schüchtern?´_

Als Vegeta schließlich fertig war, kam sein Freund auf ihn zu und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Was ist passiert?"

Sein kleinerer Freund sah ihn passiv an. „Nichts ist passiert-"

Kakarotto schnaubte ungläubig. „Verdammt, Geta! Ich wache auf und finde dich in dem Meditank neben mir! Kannst du dir vorstellen, was für einen Schreck ich bekommen habe? Ich hatte ANGST um dich!"

Sein Prinz senkte den Blick.

Durch seinen Ärger hindurch registrierte Kakarotto unterbewusst, dass er das in den letzten zwei Tagen ziemlich häufig getan hatte.

Vegeta war verzweifelt. Sein Innerstes schrie danach, seinem Freund alles zu erzählen, sich einfach beschützen und Kaka sich um ihn kümmern zu lassen. Und er hasste sich noch mehr dafür, dass er ihn anlog.

Aber er hatte keine Wahl… Brolli würde Kaka umbringen, wenn er nur ahnte, dass dieser etwas wusste. Und Kaka war viel zu heißblütig um nichts zu tun, wenn er die Wahrheit kannte.

Vegeta hatte sich bereits entschieden und er würde es nicht ändern.

Er holte tief Luft und sah seinem Freund dann mit festem Blick in die Augen.

„Ich habe trainiert und habe es übertrieben, Kaka…"

Ein paar Wochen waren vergangen und in dieser Zeit waren Brollis Attacken auf den jungen Prinzen nicht weniger geworden.

Vegeta fand sich nun immer öfter gegen eine Wand gepresst oder gegen den Boden, wenn sich sein Cousin nicht die Mühe machte, ihn auf sein Zimmer zu bestellen oder ihn nachts in seinem zu besuchen.

Es kam allerdings kein weitres Mal vor, dass der Prinz in einem Meditank aufwachte, denn Brolli hatte verstanden wie groß das Risiko war, dass jemand herausfinden würde, welche Schandtat der riesige Saiyajin immer wieder beging.

Denn dann sähe es für ihn schlecht aus: Auf das Anrühren, Verletzen oder Angreifen der Königsfamilie stand der Tod.

Am Anfang hatte sich Vegeta nichts mehr gewünscht, als seinem Vater, Kaka oder Bardock die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber je mehr Zeit verging, und mit der steigenden Zahl seiner Vergewaltigungen verschwand dieser Wunsch immer mehr und wurde durch Resignation und Schande ersetzt.

Der stolze Ouji fühlte sich als hätte Brolli ihn mit schwarzer Farbe bemalt und dass sie auf den Boden tropfte, wo immer er war. Und sie ließ sich auch durch endlose Duschen oder Bäder nicht abwaschen.

Vegeta erkannte, dass man noch auf eine andere Art Schweigen konnte außer stumm zu sein. Und obwohl er von Geburt an taub gewesen war, hatte er vorher niemals eine so schwere Stille gekannt, als die, welche nun von ihm Besitz ergriff. Nach und nach vergaß er alles um sich herum, vergaß seinen Vater, seine Mutter und auch Kakarotto begann er zu vergessen, so, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre er schon immer so allein, so hilflos und schwach gewesen und er verlor alle Hoffnung, dieser Dunkelheit noch einmal zu entkommen.

Seine Tage bestanden nur noch aus der Frage:

Wann kommt er wieder zu mir?

Kakarotto bemerkte natürlich diese Veränderungen. Er sah mit Sorge, wie sich sein Freund immer weiter in sich zurückzog und mit gesenkten Kopf dasaß während des Essens, wenn Brolli fröhlich über dies und das mit dem König und Bardock redete. Außerdem vermisste er das sanfte Lächeln seines Kois und auch das Gefühl, ihn im Arm zu halten.

Vegeta ließ sich nur noch sehr selten und widerstrebend von ihm berühren und manchmal hielt er sich sogar ganz fern von ihm.

Der junge Saiyajin schloss die Augen. Was war nur los?

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er mit seinen Prinzen herumalbern wollen um ihn aufzuheitern. Er hatte ihn gekitzelt und mit Kissen beworfen und sein Freund hatte sogar etwas gelächelt…

Er lächelte ebenfalls als er sich daran erinnerte, aber es erstarb, als er daran dachte, was weiter geschehen war.

Er hatte Vegeta gesagt, wie besorgt er um ihn war und ihn gefragt, warum er sich so von ihm zurückzog. Sein Prinz hatte gedeutet dass er zur Zeit nur sehr beschäftigt wäre wegen dem Kampf gegen Brolli.

Dann, plötzlich hatte Vegeta ihn an sich gezogen und sich an ihn geklammert als wäre ihm ein furchtbarer Gedanke gekommen, doch als er ihn fragte was los sei hatte der Prinz ihn nur geküsst und ihn zu seinem Bett hinüber geschubst. Dann hatte er sich von seinem Oberteil befreit und das von Kakarotto hochgeschoben, um sich an ihn zu kuscheln und seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Größeren zu legen.

Kakarotto hatte das Gefühl von Vegetas Haut auf der seinen genossen und es hatte ihn auf irgendeine Weise beruhigt. Sein Ouji schien das genauso zu sehen, denn er hatte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihm festgehalten. Er hatte so… hilflos und schutzsuchend ausgesehen…

Das war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er Vegeta auf so intime Art hatte berühren dürfen. Nach diesem Moment der Ruhe und Sicherheit war der Prinz so scheu geworden, dass es schwer war ihn außerhalb seines Zimmers oder des GRs zu finden, wo er wie ein Besessener für seinen Kampf in zwei Wochen trainierte.

Kakarotto fragte sich, ob ihre Liebe schon zuende war, bevor sie richtig begonnen hatte.

Schließlich rückte der Tag der Entscheidung in greifbare Nähe und allgemeine Anspannung war die Folge. Vejiita Ou schritt immer häufiger unruhig und missgelaunt im Thronsaal auf und ab während Bardock ihn zu beruhigen versuchte, Vegeta trainierte nahezu pausenlos im GR und Kakarotto sah ihm dabei zu. Der größere Saiyajin machte sich immer mehr Sorgen um seinen Koibito, dem er morgens mit immer dunkler werdenden Ringen unter den Augen antreffen würde.

Der Einzige, der mit fröhlichem Gesicht durch die Gegend stolzierte, war Brolli. Vegeta sah ihm still dabei zu, wie er herumposaunte, was er alles verändern würde, sobald er König wäre. Der Prinz knurrte leise.

_´Er ist gut drauf... Kein Wunder, er kann seinen Frust ja auch an mir auslassen...´_

All seinen unterdrückten Zorn und seine Wut steckte Vegeta in sein Training, brachte sich selbst an seine Grenzen und darüber hinaus. Immer öfter kam er vollkommen zerschlagen abends in sein Zimmer wo meistens Kakarotto auf ihn wartete.

Was der ältere Saiyajin nicht wusste, war dass es nicht nur das Training war, das dem Prinzen seine Wunden beibrachte und ihn so sehr auslaugte.

Sein Freund war ein seelisches Wrack und am Tag vor dem Kampf war er am Ende. Mitten im Training, bei dem Kakarotto ihn beobachtete, brach er zusammen und wurde von seinem Freund in die Krankenstation gebracht, wo er die Nacht verbrachte, zusammen mit Kakarotto, der nicht von seiner Seite wich.

Als der Prinz am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich noch immer sehr kaputt, aber wenigstens hatte er keine ernsthaften Verletzungen die ihn im Kampf behindern könnten.

Leise, um den Schlafenden nicht zu wecken, zog er sich an und streckte die steifen Gelenke. Dann hielt er inne als sein Blick zu Kakarotto zurückkehrte. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben ihn aufs Bett und sah ihn an. Der Größere murmelte etwas im Schlaf, das der Prinz nicht von seinen Lippen ablesen konnte, aber er sah dabei so niedlich aus, dass ein sanfter Ausdruck auf das seit Wochen steife Gesicht trat und ein leichtes Lächeln erschien.

Plötzlich streckte sich der Ältere und setzte sich auf. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Desorientierung war er jedoch sehr schnell wach.

„Geta...! Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut."

„...Bist du sicher?"

„Ja."

„..."

„..."

Kakarotto nickte schließlich ergeben und seufzte. „Wollen wir was frühstücken?"


End file.
